Customer Service
by TroutyMouthLover
Summary: Kurt Hummel moves to Los Angeles because he got a job as personal assistant for the famous actor Blaine Anderson. Assistant!Kurt and Charming!Blaine, it's gonna be a fun ride.  I suck at summary, sorry
1. A New Beginning

**A/N: **_Hi guys! I'm back! I hope you're glad as I am. I wanted to wait for my exams to finish but I couldn't resist writing 'cause many ideas kept popping in my head so here it is! I decided to go with the assistant!Kurt thing. I know most of you voted for Cheerio!Kurt and Skank!Blaine but I didn't abandon the idea: I have a one shot of that almost ready for you!_

_Anyway I hope you like this thing - you'll find some OCs loosely based off my friends because I needed OCs and I wanted them to be part of this, since they always help me with my fics. Gosh, this note is long! But I hope you read this and review. x_

_P.S.: Thanks to my soulmate for helping me come up with the title of this! xo_

* * *

><p><strong>A new beginning<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dad, stop!" Kurt was stuck in his father's arms so tight that he almost couldn't breathe. It wasn't the first time he left home, he just came back from three months around Europe, but this time he would be gone for a very long time since he found a job in Los Angeles.<p>

"Call as soon as you land!"

"I will."

"And don't talk to strangers!"

"Dad, I'm 22. I guess I'm old enough to just take candies from them." Burt gave him a serious look but relaxed when he got that Kurt was just joking. They hugged one last time and then Kurt has to board his plane.

"Don't forget to call!" Burt shouted while Kurt was already going. "I won't!" He reassured his dad and got on the plane. He reached his seat and fastened his seatbelt, he just wanted to sleep for the next five hours at least but he knew he would definitely be too excited to do that. Sure he never imagined he would get a job like that: personal shopper and assistant of one of the most popular actors around. And he was so cute but straight, obviously, because luck wasn't always so generous with Kurt Hummel. On the other hand, he would live in one of the most entertaining cities of the world and found an apartment right on Santa Monica Boulevard, with two roommates who seemed quite funny, at least on the phone.

With all of his thoughts running through his mind, Kurt fell asleep and opened his eyes again only when the captain was announcing landing.

"Let the games begin." He thought.

* * *

><p>"I'm so happy to have my own little gay friend!"<p>

"Penny, calm down, we don't even know him!"

"He's gonna be Blaine Anderson's assistant, Amy! I already love him!"

The two girls were waiting for Kurt to show up at their door, it was the first time they had a roommate and Penny even baked him chocolate muffins, hoping to buy his affection as soon as he walked in. She was a big fan of Blaine Anderson and was already thinking about being invited to parties thanks to Kurt and his job. Amy, on the other hand, was just thinking about saving the girls' accounts, they really needed a roommate and Kurt seemed quite alright.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't have problems finding his apartment, after being on adventures all over Europe that summer, he just knew how to move around. The building was cute, not too fancy, not too shabby and had an elevator – thank God – because Kurt's apartment was on the 6th floor.<p>

He knocked on the door and, after only three seconds, a girl with red hair and green eyes opened it.

"Hi! I'm Penelope, but all my friends call me Penny. Welcome!" She took Kurt's luggage and brought it inside, while the boy followed, trying to keep up with her fast walk. She rushed to the living room, where Kurt noticed the other girl, she was a brunette and had a sweet smile on her face.

"Hi! I'm Amy. It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Kurt finally talked and tried to make himself comfortable while Penny took something out of the oven and put it on the table.

"Here: have a muffin! I made them for you."

"Oh, thanks." He took a big bite out of one of the muffins and smiled: it was delicious.

"Wow! These are really good!"

"Thanks!"

"Now, Kurt, here are your keys. There isn't much to say: this is your home now, you can do whatever you want, as long as it's legal and not dangerous."

Kurt smiled, he already liked these girls. He took the keys and put them in his jeans pocket – then he got up and got the bag full of clothes that was next to his chair.

"I think I'm gonna start unpacking now, but thanks." He pointed at the muffins and Penny smiled, proudly.

"I'm gonna show you the room."

They went through a long corridor that had two doors on the left and one on the right, at the end of it there was another door.

"First door on the left is my room, second is Amy's. Yours is, of course this one on the right – you have a bathroom in the room as you can see." She pushed the door open "Me and Amy share the bathroom at the end of the corridor."

Kurt looked around: the room was quite big with a king sized bed at the center, two nightstands and a large wardrobe pushed against the right wall. On the other side of the wardrobe there was a door, the bathroom of course.

"I'll let you unpack. If you need any help, just yell." She smiled as Kurt nodded and thanked the girl, closing the door behind her. Kurt leaned against it and sighed, he gave another looked around then threw himself on the bed, resting his arm on his closed eyes. He did it. He graduated from high school, then college, he spent last summer traveling Europe and now he was living in LA, with a job waiting for him the next day.

He then remembered he still had to call his dad to let him know he got to LA okay, so he rolled over the bed and took the cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hey dad"

"_Hey kiddo! Is everything okay?"_

"Yes. I just got home. The flight was good, too long though."

"_How's your new house?"_

"Quite big, well I think for three people it's fine."

"_Good. What about tomorrow?"_

"I have to get up at 6AM to be at work at 8:00 and be instructed about my job."

"_Give me a call as soon as you're out. I want to hear more about this job of yours."_

"Will do, dad. I have to go now, I have to unpack something before I crash on the bed."

"_Okay kid. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you."_

"Bye dad, I love you too."

He hung up and sighed, he set the alarm on his phone, in case he would forget later, and it was good he did, because before he knew it, he was fast asleep – exhausted after the long trip and the day full of emotions.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ding-Dong! The wicked witch is dead! Wake up you sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of that bed! Wake up! The wicked old witch is dead!" <em>

Kurt blinked twice before realizing it was his alarm "singing", he turned it off and rubbed his eyes, looking around.

"Well, so much for unpacking." He got up and quickly started to pull an outfit out of his bag, fortunately he was so organized that he could do that in his sleep. He went for a pair of black tight jeans, a purple button-down shirt with a skinny black tie. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and headed to the bathroom where he started his usual facial routine.

At 7AM he was ready to go, he filled his thermos with latte and left a note for the girls, wishing them a good day. He flew out of the door and rushed to the bus stop: his new life was just about to start.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm looking for Alexis Cameron." He was supposed to meet with Blaine Anderson's agent, a 26 year old girl who was supposed to be one of the craziest bitch around.

"One moment, please." The girl at the desk put a finger on her receptionist earphones and talked into the little microphone.

"Ms. Cameron, Kurt Hummel is here for you."

_Pause._

"Yes. I'll tell him." She looked up at Kurt and put a big fake smile on her face.

"Second door on the left, down the right corridor. Just knock, she'll let you in."

"T-thanks."

He did as he was told and waited for the response on the other side of the door.

"Come iiiiiiiin!"

Kurt entered the office, cautiously, as if it was about to blow up at any moment. He looked at the woman standing beside the big black desk: she was tall, maybe more than he was, with dark hair and dark green eyes. Her make-up was perfect, like her outfit, a black longuette with an emerald green shirt. She lifted her index finger up, meaning to wait just a second, because she was on the phone with someone.

"Blaine I told you: you have to come here today. You need to go buy something for that interview and then we have to meet with Warner to sign a big contract that will make you and me really happy and rich."

There was some talking on the other line but Kurt couldn't hear, so he just seated when the girl told him to and waited. As soon as she hung up, she took her place on the other hand of the desk and looked at him.

"So…Kurt?"

"Yes!"

"Are you ready for the most difficult and unpleasant job of your life?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

_Next:_

_THEY meet :)_


	2. Dressing up

**_A/N:_**_ Here it is! Second chapter! Thanks so much to all of you you reviewed - my heart get bigger everytime I read your thoughts. Hope you like this: our boys meet!_

* * *

><p><strong>Dressing up<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt was assigned a cubicle right outside Ms. Cameron's office, just to have somewhere to put some of his stuff, since he would have to follow Mr. Anderson almost everywhere and he didn't really need a desk or a chair for that mattered. He was copying all the appointments for the week on his cell-phone when Alexis came out of the office in a hurry.<p>

"He's coming!" She told him and ran at the end of the corridor, yelling at everyone she saw during her walk. Kurt saw her disappear and come back a couple of minutes later with Blaine Anderson next to her. He was a vision, with his curly hair and his big hazel eyes, he even had a scruffy look and casual jeans with a maroon t-shirt. Kurt quickly fixed his hair then got up and tried to look as professional as he could. Of course it was a bit disappointed when both Alexis and Blaine just continued walking, ignoring his presence completely and shutting the door behind them.

Kurt just stood there, shocked. Wasn't he supposed to meet the guy? He was Blaine's assistant, after all. The boy took his seat at the desk and finished copying that week agenda, but couldn't stop thinking about what just happened and how rude it was. The phone on his desk rang, or better buzzed and Kurt noticed it was line number 1: Ms. Cameron's line. He answered very reluctantly.

"Yes?"

"_Kurt, can you come in, please?"_

"Of course."

He got up and straightened his pants, giving a big sigh and quickly reaching the door to Alexis' office. He entered the room with a big smile on his face.

"Yes, Ms. Cameron. What can I do for you?"

"Kurt, I want you to meet Blaine Anderson." She paused and looked at the shorter boy, who was seated on a leather chair next to the big window of the office. "Your boss."

"Hi, Mr. Anderson. It's nice to meet you."

Kurt didn't know what to do: weren't they suppose to shake hands or something? The other man was just sitting there with a smile on his face. Kurt almost didn't hear Alexis talking with him.

"Today you have to pick an outfit for an interview Mr. Anderson is doing. It's David Letterman, Kurt, there's no need to tell you what kind of dress code is required."

"No, ma'am."

"Good. You have to go with him, of course and make sure he has everything he needs. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"That's all. You can go now, Blaine you too – I have to make a phone call. Elijah is waiting for you, he'll drive you to the boutique."

As soon as both men were out of the office, Blaine started laughing.

"Okay, easy there little soldier."

"Uh?"

"What was that? _No, ma'am. Yes, ma'am._ Were you in the army or something?"

Kurt couldn't believe this. Was Blaine Anderson making fun of him? The man just went on laughing for a couple more minutes, while Kurt watched him fascinated by him. When Blaine managed to become serious again, he rested a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey, don't try too much. Try to loosen up a little bit."

"I'm not trying too much. I'm a very professional person."

"I'm sure you are, but Alex doesn't really like that. It's not you and she can tell."

"Well, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

Blaine winked at him and Kurt felt his legs turn into jelly. He took some time to gather all the things he needed from his desk and then they both went to the car.

* * *

><p>"Good Morning, Elijah"<p>

"Morning, Mr. Anderson."

"This is Kurt Hummel, my new bag-carrier."

Kurt looked at him, wanting to smack his precious face – but then he saw that both Blaine and Elijah were laughing.

"I'm just kidding."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel" Elijah lightly touched the tip of his hat.

"You too. Please, call me Kurt."

Elijah opened the door for him and Blaine and both boys jumped in. Kurt immediately scrolled his phone screen to read where they had to go, but Blaine put a hand on Kurt's and smiled.

"You're not gonna need it. I know where to go and so does Elijah."

Kurt felt his skin burn where Blaine had touched him, but ignored it and continued with the scrolling, so Blaine just laughed and looked outside the car window. Kurt was not really fond of the actor's behavior but tried to focus on his work. He was really professional and nothing would come in the middle of that, right?

* * *

><p>Elijah pulled over right in front of a big Calvin Klein boutique, Blaine put on a jacket and a hat and winked at Kurt.<p>

"I'm the master of disguise."

Kurt rolled his eyes and followed him inside the shop, immediately starting to look around for something nice for Blaine to wear. Blaine was welcomed by the owner himself and by a girl carrying a tray with glasses of champagne.

"Good morning, Mr. Anderson. Thank you so much for coming."

Blaine gave a smile and accepted the drink, handing one glass to Kurt, who shook his head and rejected it.

"I'm working."

Blaine sighed and started jumping all around the shop, looking at pants, blazers and suits. Kurt just ignored him and began pulling some outfits together. When he had collected ten suits, he asked Blaine to follow him to the fitting rooms.

"Why? Are you trying to seduce me, Kurt?"

Blaine gave him a sultry look and Kurt flushed, looking away and running to the fitting rooms. Blaine followed, smiling, then he took the first suit Kurt was handing him and entered the room. After so many tries that didn't really satisfied Kurt, he came out with the seventh suit on, all dressed up but with his shirt still unbuttoned and fixing his collar.

"So? What do you think?"

Kurt didn't know what to say, he was too busy checking out Blaine's body: his perfect abdomen and pecs and, well, his ass was so nice in those pants. He closed his eyes for a second and tried to not think about it, when he opened them, Blaine was looking at him.

"Is it bad?"

"NO!" Kurt shouted. "I mean, no. But you have to close your shirt and tuck it in your pants and I have a tie for you."

Blaine did as Kurt told him and faced the mirror, admiring himself, while Kurt picked the tie and started putting it around Blaine's neck standing behind him.

"This tie is gold, Kurt."

"It is not! It's hazel, like your eyes."

"I'm not wearing a gold tie."

"I told you, it is not gold. It'll make your eyes pop, trust me."

As soon as he finished with the tie, Kurt took a few step back to admire the result and smiled, proud of himself. He always managed to relax every time clothes where involved, especially good clothes: Blaine was wearing a black suit, and black shirt and shoes – Kurt loved a good total black look.

"Perfect!"

"Well, thanks. I know."

Kurt snorted, without even thinking about it, then quickly covered his mouth with an apologetic look. Blaine just smiled and turned around to admire himself in the mirror a little more. A couple of minutes later, he looked at Kurt behind him from the mirror and started taking the jacket off.

"That's it, we'll take this. I'm tired and hungry."

"O-okay."

Blaine snapped his fingers at some saleswomen nearby, which Kurt thought was really rude, and a couple of them gathered everything and took it away. Blaine entered the fitting room and changed in less than five minutes, then got out and rushed to pay, followed by Kurt.

"Come on. I'll buy you lunch."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

_Reviews, anyone? ;)_


	3. Getting to know you

**_A/N: _**_Hey guys, third chapter is here! Thanks to all of you who reviewed - a big shout out to **Charmedmich, **you're so sweet - but really I'm getting an amazing feedback to this story and I couldn't be more flattered. I'm really sorry when you find grammar mistakes but I try to do my best with english, since it's not my first language._

_Anyway if you watch **Entourage**, you might find I took the liberty to do something inspired by it, here. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Getting to know you<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh. My. God. You're Blaine Anderson!"<p>

A couple of girls approached them as soon as they took a seat at the Bamboo Inn, one of the fanciest Chinese restaurant in LA. Blaine smiled at the girls, the most charming smile Kurt had ever seen, and they just melted in front of him.

"Hi, ladies."

They squeaked and started giggling. When they asked for a photo, Blaine was happy to oblige with that same smile. When they left, he got back on his seat and started reading the menu.

"What do I want? What do I want?" He whispered to himself.

Kurt was supposed to decide too, but he couldn't help but stare at the boy across the table. His eyes squinted to read and his mouth formed a weird pout – he closed the menu shut all of a sudden.

"Okay. I know!"

"What?"

"I know what to order."

"Oh, I don't."

Blaine lowered Kurt's menu and shook his head. He got closer to Kurt and whispered.

"I pay, I pick."

Kurt swallowed hard and tried to say something but, when he opened his mouth, no sound came out. So he just nodded and started drinking some water. Blaine called the waiter and ordered something, Kurt went on sipping his water, even when Blaine turned to look at him without saying a word. They just stared at each other for a couple of minutes but then Kurt looked away, pretty embarrassed by Blaine's studious look. Fortunately the waiter arrived just in time with Blaine's drink - Kurt just stuck with water - and some egg rolls. Blaine grabbed one and gave a big bite, still with his mouth full he started talking.

"So, what's your story?"

"My story?"

"Alex told me you just moved here."

"Yeah."

"From where?"

"Lima, Ohio."

"No kidding! I'm from Westerville."

"It's a small world, after all."

Blaine smiled and encouraged Kurt to go on.

"There's really nothing to say."

"We're gonna be spending a lot of time together, the least you can do is tell me who you are. How do I know you're not some psycho who will try to kill me when I'm not looking?"

"I'm not some psycho but I cannot assure you I won't try to kill you."

"Oh, really?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On your behavior."

"You mean I don't have to be a bad boy?"

Blaine gave Kurt a knowing look. Was he flirting with him? Wasn't Blaine straight? Kurt actually remembered reading something about Blaine's fling with his agent. He noticed Blaine was waiting for an answer, so he cleared his mind. Okay, two can play at this game.

"That's right. I'm used to punish bad boys." He got closer to Blaine's ear. "Punish hard."

Blaine tried to stay serious but he just couldn't, he laughed at Kurt's face, leaving the boy quite confused.

"I like you, Kurt Hummel." He nodded a couple of times and took a sip of his drink. "I really like you."

* * *

><p>"Yes, Alex, we're gonna be there in five."<p>

They were back in the car, headed back to the office, and Blaine just got a call from Alexis complaining they were late.

"I swear, we're just around the corner."

He hung up and snorted.

"Sometime I can't stand her."

"Isn't she your girlfriend or something?"

Kurt couldn't believe he asked something like that, he knew the guy since that morning, for god's sake. Blaine seemed caught off guard but relaxed immediately.

"Well, girlfriend is a big word. We like to fool around."

"Oh."

Kurt was a bit disappointed, sure he knew Blaine was straight but, after all that flirting he forgot about that tiny detail. Elijah parked the car right outside the building and both men rushed to the front door.

As soon as they arrived at the office, Blaine and Alexis barricaded behind the door so Kurt decided to check the appointments for the next day: _8AM – pick up laundry, 9AM – buy breakfast that has to be at Blaine's home at 9.45 sharp. _Kurt continued reading, the list was long, but he was glad to find out that he had the night off – only to discover that it was because the day after tomorrow, he had to fly with Blaine to New York for that David Letterman interview. He sighed and looked at the time: 2.55PM, three more hours to go.

* * *

><p>"You really need to sign this, Blaine."<p>

"I don't wanna do that movie! It's stupid!"

"Blaine is a 5 million dollars contract!"

"I don't care!"

"Well, I do!"

Blaine was covering every inch of the room, going back and forth and shaking his head. That movie would've been a disaster but, on the other hand, he understood that a big contract would be important for his career.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I refuse to make myself ridiculous with another movie about vampires and werewolves: enough already!"

Alex rolled her eyes and got closer to Blaine, she put her hand on his shoulder and stopped his wandering through the room.

"Honey, I told you this more than once: is not about you now."

"I am the star! I bet I have thousands of scripts just waiting for me!"

"Yes! But they are independent movies, you cannot afford to do what you like now!"

Blaine sighed and looked at the woman, they've been friends for many years now and he knew she had the boy's best interest at heart, but he wouldn't become a sell-out. Alex just knew from Blaine's eyes that she had lost the battle.

"Okay." She patted the boy on the back. "I'll call the producer and I'll tell him we're out."

She took her seat behind the desk and started making the call, Blaine just stood there, waiting for the producer to pick up but, instead, Alex told him to go.

"What?"

"You can go. You're free for the day."

"I wanna know how this turns out."

"I can handle this. You can go."

Blaine sighed but couldn't do anything except exit the room, so he did. As soon as he closed the door, he gave a punch in the wall next to it, making Kurt jump off his chair.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"It's okay. Is something wrong?"

"Nah, the usual."

But Kurt noticed the crack in Blaine's voice, ignoring it, he just continued doing some research on the internet. Blaine took a seat on top of his desk.

"Watcha doin'?"

He sounded like a curious kid and he acted like one: he started touching the few things Kurt had on his desk, like his pen case or the stuffed rhino he got from his mum when he was three. Then he grabbed the framed picture Kurt had put right next to his computer screen.

"Is this your family?"

"Yes. The one with the baseball cap is my father, the woman next to him is Carole, my step-mom and that's Finn."

"Brother?"

"Step-brother."

"I see."

There was an awkward silent between them. Kurt knew it would happen: people were always weird when you showed them a different type of "family" as they know it.

"My mother died when I was eight."

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me."

Blaine started playing with one of the pencils, looking at the ceiling. Then he got up with a little jump and dropped the pencil in the case.

"Well, I'm outta here. I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt Hummel."

And with that, before Kurt could reply, he was out of sight.

"What am I supposed to do when he's not here?"

* * *

><p>Kurt pushed the door open and just crawl to the couch in the living room. After Blaine was gone, Alexis got out of the office and made him re-arrange some files and folders in her office. He spent the last two hours between paper and dust, not so good for his skin. He kicked his shoes off and closed his eyes, just wanting peace and quiet – well, at least that's what he thought.<p>

"Kuuuuuuurt!"

Penny was running through the corridor, at the end of it, she stumbled and landed right on the floor next to the couch. Kurt helped her get up and they sit together.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, don't worry. I stumble, a lot. It's kinda my thing."

Kurt smiled and crossed his legs, trying to be in a more comfortable position.

"So…how is he?"

"Who?"

"Come on! Don't make me beg you! How's Blaine?"

"He is…short."

"An entire day with superstar Blaine Anderson and that's what you got? Come on! I wanna hear the dirty stuff!"

"There isn't dirty stuff. We just went shopping!"

"Oh, dear." Penny lifted a hand to her forehead. "You saw him naked?"

"No, not naked. Just with his shirt open."

"And where are the pictures?"

"What pictures?"

"Well, Kurt Hummel, it looks to me I have to teach you everything! If Blaine Anderson is half naked in front of you, _you take pictures_!"

Kurt laughed and got up to go to the kitchen, he was so hungry and was really trying to escape the conversation, but Penny followed him.

"There's some pasta for you in the oven. You just have to warm it up."

"Oh, thanks."

"I have to go. I have a date. But it's not over! I wanna know everything!"

"Okay, okay. I'll see you later."

That said, Penny got out of the room, leaving Kurt with his pasta. He thought about his day and his memory immediately went to Blaine. The corners of his lips went up, almost involuntarily, but he just didn't think about it too much and started eating.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	4. Muffins and Closets

_**A/N**: Wow, guys! Already 20 reviews, I'm so happy - I know it's not 100 or 1000, but I appreciate each and every one of you for taking times to share your thoughts on my writing. I know you don't get Blaine'sbehaviour, but you will, I promise._

_I don't think I'll be able to update tomorrow, but enjoy "Michael" and I'll be back on Wednesday to talk with you about that! I'm sending you hugs! x_

* * *

><p><strong>Muffins and Closets<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wait! Waitwaitwaitwait!"<p>

The subway's doors closed just a second before Kurt could reach them. He overslept and now he was so late. He picked up Blaine's laundry and now it was 9.30 and he still had to get breakfast and bring it to the actor. Well done, Kurt! Late on your second day of work! He jumped on the next subway right away and immediately jumped off as soon as it was his stop.

"Excuse me, excuse meeeee!"

He managed to slalom through the crowd and rushed to the coffee shop, fortunately he didn't have to wait to get his order, squeezing in a coffee for him too. As soon as he was out, he checked Blaine's address on his phone and ran as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>He looked at the time and rushed inside the big, marvelous building, just to be stopped by the concierge at his desk.<p>

"Excuse me, may I help you?"

"Oh, yes! I'm here to see Blaine Anderson."

"And may I ask who are you?"

"I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel."

"Just a moment, please"

He started calling Blaine's apartment, while Kurt just looked around and saw the beautiful paintings on the ceiling and the marble pillars at the corners.

"Sir?"

"Uh? Oh, yes?"

"You may go. Here's your pass: you have to insert it in the elevator and it will take you right to Mr. Anderson's apartment."

"T-thank you."

Kurt reached the elevator in a blink of an eye. It was 10AM, not too late, but he didn't like to be late in general. As soon as the elevator doors opened, he flew outside and he realized he was in a big living room: a couch in the center, forming an L, a big flat screen tv – maybe 50 inches big – and a glass table pushed on the back of the room, in front of a giant window.

"Good morning!"

Kurt jumped and gave a little scream.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's okay." Kurt lifted a hand to his chest and tried to breathe normally.

"You're late."

"I know. I'm sorry, but I overslept and then my roommates insisted she had to make me breakfast and then the subway got away and- "

He stopped as he realized Blaine was laughing.

"What?"

"I'm just kidding, Kurt."

He took the bag with the laundry and the breakfast from Kurt's hands and led him to the kitchen. It was then that Kurt realized Blaine was wearing just a bathrobe and was barefoot. He felt a weird burn in his stomach.

"Have a seat."

"What?"

"Seat!"

Kurt obeyed and took a seat on one of the stool, near the kitchen counter. He tried to ignore Blaine's look, fixated on him, and looked around the room.

"Have you eaten?"

"Uh?"

"Seriously, Kurt, are you def? HAVE. YOU. EATEEEEN?"

"N-no. No, I haven't."

"Here, have a muffin."

Blaine threw the muffin at Kurt, and he grabbed it just in time.

"And I assume this is your coffee."

"Yes. Sorry I just need caffeine in me in the morning."

"Hey, don't apologize. I understand completely."

Kurt took a sip of his coffee, while Blaine ate his muffin in three bites. His robe got loose and revealed he had nothing but boxers on. Kurt tried to cover his groan with a fake cough and looked at his muffin, suddenly very interested in the little blueberries inside of it.

"Okay, I'm gonna get dressed and then we have to go."

"Where?"

"We have to get angry at Alex today!"

Blaine winked and disappeared behind the kitchen door. Kurt sighed and took a bite of his muffin, when his phone rang. He checked the screen and answered.

"Hey, dad"

"_Hey kiddo! How's it going?"_

"Busy. I'm at work, now."

"_I thought you were supposed to call me yesterday."_

"I'm sorry. I was so tired that I crashed on my bed, as soon as I got home."

"_Mh. How's your boss treating you?"_

And, of course, Blaine chose exactly that moment to come back. He had unbuttoned jeans, a black tight singlet and a blue shirt in his hand.

"He's here dad, I've gotta go. I'll call you later."

He hung up and smiled at Blaine, who smiled back, putting the shirt on and rolling the sleeves up to his elbows.

"Sorry about that, my dad was worried."

"Don't apologize. You are my assistant, that means that when I don't need you, you're on a break. And I really don't think I would've need assistance with the dressing part."

"Are you sure? Because I really don't think those colors match."

"It's black and blue!"

"Exactly! It's navy blue, mr. Anderson. They don't match."

Kurt started slipping Blaine's shirt off.

"Well, I think we should really be on a first name basis if you wanna take my clothes off, mr. Hummel."

Kurt freezed for a second. What was he supposed to answer? His mind clouded and he lost the ability to talk. So he just went on and took the shirt off, ignoring Blaine's statement.

"Let's go choose something that match, _mr. Anderson._"

Blaine smiled and led Kurt to the bedroom. The place was huge: a big king-sized bed was pushed on the right wall, with two nightstands on each side of it and a seven drawer chest near them. Next to the window there was a maroon chaise longue pointing to the flat screen tv hanged on the wall opposite the bed. There was a door next to the tv, Blaine opened it and the men entered a big closet. Kurt was about to faint. Shirts, shoes and sweaters all dropped on the floor or loosely hanged on the crutches. Blaine threw the blue shirt on the floor too and started looking around for another shirt to wear, but Kurt was too shocked to help.

"Is green okay?"

"I'm sorry. I'm too busy trying not to freak out."

"Why?"

"Why? _Why?_ This place is a mess! How do you find clothes in the morning it's beyond my understanding."

"Yeah, whatever. What about red?"

"No, no. Don't _whatever_ me. Now I know why I was sent to you: for my fabulous organizing skills."

"I think that's why Alex hired you. And I thought that's basically what assistants do. Now, how about brown?"

"Are you kidding me? It's even worse than blue, pick the red one."

"Okay."

Blaine shrugged and put on the shirt. Kurt started picking up clothes from the floor and putting them on a shelf. Then he started folding sweaters.

"What are you doing?"

"What assistants do: organize!"

"We have to go."

"But I can't go. Not now, after I saw this!" He pointed at the room.

"Come on, Kurt. Alex is waiting for us."

He took Kurt by the arm and started dragging him out of the closet.

"Come on, I'll let you come back here as soon as we finish with the important stuff."

"But this is important. It's a messy closet!"

Blaine managed to get Kurt out of the closet and the bedroom, even if he was so disappointed. Blaine got his glasses and hat and they both walked to the elevator – a long silent ride – and then they were out of the building and inside the car, ready to start the war with Alexis that Blaine was talking about.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	5. Scripts and Signings

_**A/N**: So, what did you think of "Michael" yesterday? I won't say anything in case some of you didn't see it. I have to say I liked it but not like I liked some others episodes - so it was an 8 for me. Anyway soon I'll write my opinion on my tumblr, which by the way, you can follow here lilith86[dot]tumblr[dot]com - thanks again for all the reviews guys, seriously, I love you all and I'm hugging all of you now._

_For this chapter I'd like to thank the amazing_ **Chazzam **_for letting me use the plot to her amazing fic "The Sidhe" - if you haven't read it: GO NOW! She was so nice to me and her fics are so great I wanted to pay an omage to her._

_Plus a big, great hug to my soulmate and Tò and Car for seeing the episode with me yesterday! I love you guys! We had so much fun!_

_I'll probably update tomorrow or friday, but bare with me if you want, I'm really enjoying writing this fic._

* * *

><p><strong>Scripts and Signings<strong>

* * *

><p>"I've found the perfect script"<p>

Blaine didn't even said hello to Alex, entering her office with Kurt by his side, still sad because he couldn't clean up the wardrobe. Alexis was writing something and just lifted her eyes and eyebrows up, looking them over her glasses.

"And good morning to you!"

"No time for good mornings. I have to do this movie!"

Blaine took his seat opposite Alex, who still looked at him like he was crazy. Kurt was just standing right behind him.

"Listen: it's this great fantasy story about a human falling in love with a sidhe, some kind of an elf, but they have to run! Because the sidhe, is enslaved by the human's master – and so he frees him and they have to run and-"

Alexis, who was listening with her chin rested on her right hand, stopped him with a wave of her hand.

"Wait, wait. Is this a story about two guys?"

"Y-yes."

"Blaine," she sighed. "We talked about this. It may kill your image."

"But how? So many straight actors played gay characters and they only gained a better image."

"Blaine." She gave him a knowing look and rested her right hand on Blaine's. He looked down and slipped his hand off of Alex', then he just nodded and got up. Kurt didn't know what to do, so he just stood there, watching Blaine go to the giant window and look outside with his hands in his pockets. He lowered his head and closed his eyes, pressing his fingers on them but, after two seconds, all that vulnerable look was gone. Blaine shook his head, opened his eyes and turned, smiling right in Alex' face.

"Okay, what's the schedule today?"

"Nothing major, but you have a signing session of some DVDs at 4PM."

"Okay. So, I promised Kurt I would make him rearrange my wardrobe."

Alexis seemed to notice Kurt's presence only the moment Blaine said his name.

"Oh, okay."

"Well, rearrange is a euphemism."

Blaine laughed, a sincere laugh that made Kurt stomach flip.

"We'll be there if you need us."

"Why don't you stay here?"

Alex got up and was by Blaine's side in a second.

"I mean, Kurt can clean your wardrobe but do you really have to go with him?"

She passed her fingers through Blaine's curls and pushed him closer to her, gently pressing their lips together. Kurt wanted to actually puke, but he just looked away, like he was used to recently.

"Stop! I don't _have_ to, I _want_ to. Maybe I will learn a thing or two about being organized."

Blaine looked at Kurt and winked.

"Okay. But don't be late! I'll see you at 3:30 at Barnes & Noble." She handed a note to Kurt. "Here's the address. Don't. Be. Late."

Kurt didn't even respond to that, because Blaine was already pushing him outside of the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt, look!"<p>

"Uh?" Kurt looked up at Blaine and saw him with a white suit on, full of gold pins and gold sequins.

"I'm Elvis!"

Blaine started moving his hips and took a pair of sunglasses from a shelf, then he pointed at Kurt and started singing _Viva Las Vegas_, jumping all around while Kurt was trying to organize his shirts by color.

"Come on, Kurt. Have a little bit of fun."

"I'm trying to work here."

But Blaine took his hands anyway and started dragging him all around the closet, doing pirouettes and circles. Suddenly Blaine stumbled on a pair of shoes and they both fell on the floor: Kurt on top of Blaine. They both look in each other's eyes for a moment, Kurt red as a tomato, tried to get up quickly only to fall again in the mess. Blaine smiled and helped him, grabbing him under his armpits.

"There you go."

"T-thanks."

There was an awkward silence for three or four seconds, Blaine stroking behind his neck and Kurt looking on the floor like there was something really interesting, beside the mess.

"Look at the time!"

Blaine suddenly yelled.

"We have to be faster if we want to finish in time."

"S-sure."

Blaine started undressing from the Elvis costume and helped Kurt folding some pants. The rest of the afternoon passed by without either of them saying a word, if not necessary.

* * *

><p>"Hi. Nice to meet you, I'm Blaine."<p>

The girl started giggling and gave Blaine a DVD for him to sign. He gave her a smile and signed it.

"Thanks so much for buying it."

The same scene went on for about 200 times and Blaine never looked tired, while Kurt just stood there helping him with markers or if he wanted something to drink. Suddenly he heard someone calling him.

"Kuuuuuurt!"

"Penny! Amy! What are you doing here?"

"Penny dragged me here to see this Blaine Anderson guy."

"We wanted to see you too, of course!"

Kurt smiled.

"I have to get back to work or my boss will kill me. But I'll see you as soon as you are at the front?"

"Sure!"

Kurt went back to Blaine's side, whispering something in his ear. Blaine smiled and nodded, while signing two more DVDs. After a big group of very loud girls, Amy and Penny took their places opposite Blaine.

"Hi, Penny! Hi, Amy!"

Penny almost fainted hearing Blaine saying her name and Kurt laughed covering his mouth. Amy just looked amazed, maybe realizing that the boy really was as handsome and charming as Penny always told her.

"H-hi."

"Thanks for coming. Kurt tells me you watched all my movies. That means so much for me, thanks."

He smiled and Kurt could swear he saw Penny's eyes filling with tears. Amy said goodbye and dragged Penny out of sight.

"Don't embarrass yourself in public, please."

They waved at Kurt and he waved back, while Blaine went on signing and smiling. The session finished after three hours and both Kurt and Blaine were so exhausted that they thanked the owner of the shop, and just got out of there.

"Do you want a ride?"

"No, thanks. I'm having dinner with Penny and Amy right around the corner."

"Oh. Okay. I'll see you at the airport tomorrow then?"

"Yes."

"Bye, Kurt."

"Bye, mr. Anderson."

Kurt was gone in a blink of an eye, so couldn't hear Blaine replying.

"It's Blaine. For you it's just Blaine."

He got in the car and Elijah drove him home.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Next:** _New York, New York guys! *_*_


	6. The City that Doesn't Sleep

**A/N:** _Okay guys! Here it is! BIG CHAPTER ahead, something happens but I'm sure all of you already had figured it out. I hope you like it and, I'm sorry to say, no update tomorrow. But I'll come back to you in two days ok? Have fun and thanks again for sticking with me._

_P.S.: If you watch FRIENDS you may notice I took something right from season 6 (I pretty much took inputs from all the series I knew with assistants stories in it)._

* * *

><p><strong>The City that Doesn't Sleep<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kurt. Kurt?"<p>

Kurt opened his eyes and Alexis' face was greeting him with a severe look. He fell asleep on the plane, he couldn't do anything about it: planes made him sleepy.

"Are we landing?"

"Yes. So you better splash some water on your pretty face, we have work to do."

Kurt rubbed his eyes and looked around, almost all the passengers were ready to get off the plane, Blaine was putting his jacket on. He had ignored Kurt all morning and he was all _lovey dovey_ with Alexis the entire flight. Kurt was so frustrated, Blaine was so handsome and funny, rude sometimes, but he could work that out.

They landed and they all got up, the plane was full of people, so Kurt just happened to stand right behind Blaine. What he didn't foresee was that he was pressed up against Blaine's back, because the plane was really crowded, and something strange started happening.

"Oh, no."

Kurt felt his hard-on growing and tried to cool off, thinking about something else, moving away from Blaine as best as he could. Fortunately people were starting to get off the plane, so the crisis was soon averted. Kurt sighed and started to go down the stairs of the plane, following Alexis and Blaine – no bus for them, a car was waiting in the terminal to take them straight to Letterman's studios.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Anderson, I have your suit."<p>

"Thanks, _mr. Hummel._"

Kurt gave Blaine the suit and was very disappointed to hear the shorter boy calling him by his last name. What was wrong? His first day he thought Blaine was gonna be a douchebag, but he wasn't. But now he wasn't so sure of that.

"Would you find me some orange juice, please?"

"Sure."

Kurt walked away right when Alexis got backstage and started fixing Blaine's tie.

"I thought I hired you for this kind of thing, Kurt."

"I'm sorry, miss Cameron."

"Yeah, never mind. Don't let it happen again."

Kurt didn't answer and just rushed somewhere to find the juice. And he thought this trip was going to be fun. So naïve, Kurt, too naïve.

* * *

><p>"Where's my pulp?"<p>

"Excuse me?"

"I said, where is my pulp?"

"I didn't know you wanted pulp, you just said you wanted orange juice."

"Well, I'm sorry. You are my assistant, you're supposed to know this kind of things."

"I'm supposed to know your size or your telephone number! I don't read mind, Blaine!"

"Oh, now it's Blaine!"

"I'm sorry. I meant, Mr. Anderson."

They were both screaming. They were fighting backstage of David Letterman's show. That's a story you can tell your grandchildren, right?

"What's happening over here? Stop yelling, you two!"

Alexis hushed them.

"And you, Kurt, I don't think it's appropriate to yell at your boss."

"No, ma'am."

"Strike two, Mr. Hummel. Let's not make a three happen, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am. I mean, no ma'am."

* * *

><p>"So, Blaine, I understand your new movie just came out."<p>

"Yes, Mr. Letterman. And I'm very proud of it, go see it!"

"And what's in Blaine Anderson's future?"

"Oh, well, I don't know. I'm reading scripts and I hope to find the perfect one soon."

Kurt was watching Blaine through a little screen under a camera, he was still so hot from the argument before. Alex was right behind him, mouthing Blaine's words, like he had to prepare a script just to answer some questions.

"I know some of the stars here don't like to talk about their private lives."

"I wonder why is that."

"I know, right? But Blaine, you seem quite comfortable with people knowing all about it."

"Is not that I flaunt it, but I don't like to hide it either."

Letterman showed a photo with Blaine and Alexis: it was from Halloween, they were dressed as Peter Pan and Tinkerbell.

"I can't believe you found that! It's last Halloween: me and Alex as Peter Pan and Tinkerbell."

"Alex, your agent?"

"Yes." He paused and looked over at Alex. "Well _and _girlfriend."

A chorus of disappointed _ooooh_ lifted up in the audience. Blaine laughed and stirred uncomfortably on his seat. The interview went on without problems and, as soon as it was over, Kurt, Alex and Blaine got back to their hotel for the night.

* * *

><p>Kurt found it really weird that Alex and Blaine went straight to bed, as soon as they got to the hotel, but maybe they wanted to be alone. They said goodnight and Kurt entered his room and threw himself on the bed. It was past midnight but he was in New York and he wanted to go out so badly, so he just pushed the tiredness away and went out.<p>

He opened the door and was surprised to find Blaine right outside.

"Shit! You scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm sorry. Are you – uh – are you going out?"

"Yes. Unless I need to assist you doing something."

"Well…"

"You should know this is not a 24h customer service, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine laughed and passed a hand through his curls, making Kurt's heart flutter.

"I actually wanted to apologize for my behavior today. I'm not in a very good mood."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"We know each other from three days and I discovered hundreds of side of Blaine Anderson. There's charming Blaine Anderson: only for interviews and stuff. Then there's subdued Blaine Anderson: for when you're with your so-called girlfriend and agent. Then there's funny Blaine Anderson: the one who treats me like a human being and not like some gay version of Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly's assistant from _The Devil Wears Prada_!"

Blaine just stood there while Kurt was telling that all in one breath, as soon as he finished, he got closer to Kurt. He brushed Kurt's cheek with his thumb and, without even giving Kurt the time to understand what was happening, he kissed him.

The kiss was sweet, at first, their lips pressed against each other's but then Blaine took the tip of his tongue out, brushing Kurt's lower lip. Kurt allowed Blaine's tongue in and the kiss became sloppy and wet, with tongue twirling and teeth clashing – with Kurt putting his hands through Blaine's hair, grabbing his curls and Blaine lowering his hands on Kurt's hips to get him closer.  
>Kurt groaned at the contact and Blaine just started thrusting against him and the brunette broke the kiss to throw his head back, exposing his neck. Blaine immediately attacked it with bites and sweet light kisses that made Kurt go crazy.<p>

"Blaine."

Kurt whispered while Blaine was licking and sucking his neck, leaving light marks behind.

"I love the sound of my name on your lips."

Hearing Blaine's voice was like a slap in the face for Kurt. He snapped his eyes open and pushed Blaine away, leaving the guy with a confused look on his face.

"What's this?"

"What's what?"

"What are you doing?"

"I think it's pretty obvious but, if you really want a description, I was sucking on your neck and was ready to go down and suck on something else."

"No! I mean, aren't you supposed to be straight?"

"I am _supposed to be_ straight, yes." Blaine paused and looked at Kurt right in his eyes. "You're right. I'm sorry, I was out of line. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kurt followed Blaine as he got out of the room. His heart made a jump, he already had a suspect but, after kissing him, he was sure. No one's ever kissed him like that, and no straight guy kiss another guy so well. Hell, no straight guy kiss other guys, period. Blaine Anderson was gay and Kurt had just kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	7. Calling for Help

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Thanks again for all the reviews! I'll never get tired of saying this, I mean, you're absolutely great! All of you: the ones who review, the ones who simply read it, the ones that put the story in their favourite or story alert! THANKS!_

_Sorry to say this is pretty much a filler chapter, that's why it's so short, but I'll post chapter 8 MAYBE tomorrow - as a gift from me to you for Darren's b-day! XD Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Calling for help<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Helloooo?"<em>

"I have to tell you something. But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"_And hello to you, Kurt. How's New York?"_

"No time for that. Do you promise?"

Penny sighed.

"_Okay, I promise. What's wrong?"_

"Blaine just kissed me."

He heard a gasp. Then silence.

"Penny? Are you there?"

"_Come again. I think I had an elephant in my ears that compromised my hearing."_

"I said that Blaine Anderson, my boss who's supposed to be straight, just kissed me."

"_Oh, boy. Aaaaaaamyyyyyyy, Aaaaaaamyyyyyy hurryyyyyyy!"_

Kurt had to remove the cell phone from his ear because the girl was yelling too much. He still managed to hear footsteps coming closer and the two girls started talking to each other.

"_Okay, Kurt, you're on speakerphone. Now repeat slowly."_

"I don't wanna repeat anymore. And please, girls, don't put posters anywhere. This is confidential, okay?"

"_Okay." _They both said in unison.

He told the girls what happened, leaving the hottest details out, because they were having a stroke just hearing about the _clean_ version of the story.

"_What are you going to do now?"_

"What _can I _do? I don't think there's a book that says how to react when your straight boss decides to kiss you and then walk away."

"_Oh, you could totally write that now."_

"Thanks, Penny, really great advice."

"_I think you have to wait until tomorrow. Maybe he freaked out a little bit because he didn't know he was gay in the first place? Or maybe he was drunk or…I don't know there could be tons of other explanation."_

"Yeah. I think you're right Amy."

He sighed and put his finger to his temple, moving it in circles, trying to stop the headache that was torturing him.

"Okay, girls. I think I'll try to sleep now."

"_Yeah, right. Sleep. More like release the sexual frustration in some way"_

"Oh my God, Penny, seriously?"

He heard both of the girls laugh.

"Well, I guess I should leave you too laughing at my misery, while I'm going to bed. Goodnight, ladies."

"_G'night, Kurt."_

He hung up and threw himself on the bed. Next step: sleep. Sure, why not?

* * *

><p>Blaine got up at 6AM, even though he didn't close his eyes for more than ten minutes that night. He really screw it up, this time – how was he supposed to explain what happened to Alex? She would definitely freak out. Not after all this time and after all their efforts.<p>

"Good morning."

"Hi."

"Is everything all right?"

Fuck. She could read him like an open book.

"Yes. Just my insomnia, I think."

Alex yawned and stretched her body. She got up and went straight to the bathroom. Blaine fell asleep as soon as the water of the shower started running, basically lulled to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock, knock.<em>

"Kurt, wake uuuuup!"

Kurt rolled in his bed and rubbed his eyes, he looked at the clock on the nightstand – too early, definitely too early. He got up and opened the door.

"What?"

"And good morning to you!"

"Sorry, I didn't have much sleep, actually."

Blaine looked at him and Kurt blushed, remembering the night before.

"Well, get dressed, I have something I need your help with."

"Uh, okay. I'll see you in ten?"

"Oh, don't make me leave. Alex is out buying I don't know what and I don't wanna be alone."

Kurt sighed.

"Okay. Come in."

Blaine took a seat on the bed, while Kurt took his outfit for the day from his bag, with Blaine watching him and following each one of his movements.

"I'll get dressed then."

"Ok."

Kurt went to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Then he slither with the back against the door and sat on the floor. He took the cell-phone out of his pocket and called the girls. Amy answered.

"_Kurt?"_

"Okay, I have a problem."

"_What's that?"_

"Why is he acting like nothing happened?"

"_Blaine?"_

"Yes. He's in my room, he's sitting on my bed and is waiting for me to go do something."

"_Oh, really?"_

"Oh, come on! You know what I mean."

"_Wait, where are you?"_

"In the bathroom! I'm supposed to get dressed!"

"_You know what, Kurt? Just follow his lead."_

"What?"

"_Just pretend nothing happened. Try to act normal, maybe he'll come around."_

"Mh. That sounds fine, actually. But…"

"_No buts."_

"I'm not used to this. I generally kiss people I like and I don't like to be treated like this."

"_You have a super duper crush on this guy!"_

"What? No! Absolutely not. I mean he's attractive in a very obvious way but, crush? No! No! No!"

"_You know you said no too many times for it to be true."_

"I've got to get dressed, he'll start to suspect something."

"_You like him, Kurt. I'm not saying you shouldn't, but watch out. You don't even know the guy."_

"I know but I don't like him. He's my boss, I cannot like him. Isn't it forbidden or something?"

"_Just…watch out."_

"Hey, Amy. Thanks."

"_You're welcome."_

He hung up and started dressing up. Boy this trip to New York has been quite a disaster.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	8. Overhearing

**A/N: **_HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARREN! Yes, it was the first thing I wanted to say :) Plus it's SuperBowl Sunday, International Kissing Day and Nutella Day - now put all these things together! XD_

_Thanks again for the reviews guys - you're great! And thanks to my two beta Carol and Vale, to my soulmate and Car - who recently started reading this thing. Okay, I'll stop talking (ehm, writing) - Enjoy and let me know what you think!_

* * *

><p><strong>8. Overhearing<strong>

* * *

><p>"I knew I would find you here, Blaine!"<p>

The door slammed open and Alexis came in, in rage.

"Oh and hello to you too."

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed Kurt to help me with something."

"Yeah, what? A hard-on?"

"Hey! Keep quiet, he's in the bathroom."

Kurt was pressing his ear to the bathroom door and tried to be as quiet as possible to hear what was going on.

"Blaine, we talked about this. What if paparazzi were around?"

"Jeez, Alex, what if? I'm tired, you know."

"And you think I'm not? Do you really think that I'm happy with this thing that makes it impossible for me to date or even think about going out with somebody?"

_Oh. _Kurt was shocked. _Alexis is his beard, after all. _He thought, but immediately concentrate on the two of them talking again.

"I know, and that's exactly why we should just call it off!"

"No, no we shouldn't. Nobody would give you a leading role for years, because they suspected something. As soon as I suggested _this _thing, you got two callbacks in a row!"

Blaine got up from the bed and shook his head.

"I don't care about this anymore, Alex. Now they've seen what I can do. They know I'm a good actor."

Alex sighed.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I don't think it's a good idea."

For a couple of minutes Kurt couldn't hear anything, he almost thought they left the room. When he was about to go out, he heard Blaine speak again.

"I-I really like him, Alex."

Kurt's heart fluttered. Blaine liked him. Better: he _really _liked him. He leaned against the door, and rested his head, closing his eyes. He tried to keep listening, even though his heart was pounding so hard, it almost was the only thing he could hear.

"You've known him for four days. How can you know?"

"I just – I just _know_."

* * *

><p>Kurt let out a big sigh and decided to take advantage of the silence to get out of the bathroom, trying to look more normal as possible.<p>

"Oh, hello Ms. Cameron!"

"Hi, Kurt."

She was cold and Blaine was staring at his feet. Well, at least if Kurt was not his natural self because he was too excited, they wouldn't even notice.

"What did you need help with, mr. Anderson?"

Blaine seemed to wake up.

"Uh? Oh, yeah. Nevermind. I think we have to leave soon."

He looked at Alex, who nodded. They both made their way to the door.

"We'll see you in the hall in ten minutes, Kurt."

"Yes, ma'am."

And they were gone.

* * *

><p>"Helloooo? Anybody home?"<p>

Kurt looked around the apartment but the girls were nowhere to be found. He just went to his bedroom and found a post-it on a mirror.

_Hey heartbreaker, we're at lunch – why don't you meet us at 31 TEN as soon as you get home? _

_Let us know._

_Amy&Penny x_

Kurt smiled, he was so tired but could actually use some company right now, so he just called Amy and told her he would meet them right away.

* * *

><p>Blaine was in his car with Alex. The two didn't talk to each other for the whole trip back home and it started to feel weird. He hated arguing with the girl, they've known each other since high school: they met at a charity gala their parents forced them to go to. They were both bored as hell and that's when they started talking and became best friends really soon, they had a lot in common and they spent all their afternoons mostly complaining about their parents and how they had similar family situation. Blaine's dad was a famous lawyer and his mother was responsible for most of the charity events people organized in "their world", while Alexis' parents were both surgeons.<p>

"Hey remember when you told me?"

Alex broke the silence with that question and a little laugh.

"Are you kidding me? I could never forget your face."

"I was so totally in love with you. That's so cliché, but I was."

"I know." Blaine caressed her hair "I was too and I still am, in some way. You are my best friend."

Alex' eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry I'm putting you through this, Blaine."

They hugged.

"I know. And I'm sorry I complain all the time."

There was silence for some minutes, they just sit there, hugging.

"So" Alex started as soon as they broke the hug. "You really like him, huh?"

Blaine smiled.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

* * *

><p>"I'm full. You girls made me eat too much. I'll have to starve for two days to keep in shape."<p>

"Shut up! I hate you, you're perfect!"

"Well, thanks Penny. But I'm far from that, believe me."

"Now I get why Blaine is all over you and that pretty ass of yours."

Kurt blushed.

"Sssh, Penny, please. This is a secret."

"I still don't get why you stopped, though."

Kurt rolled his eyes and let Amy answer the question.

"Come on, Penny. The guy is supposed to be straight, Kurt just wanted answers."

Kurt nodded, but Penny snorted.

"Pff. If Blaine Anderson was kissing me, I wouldn't even care about my sexuality, let alone his."

The trio laughed at that statement and decided it was time to go home, but then Kurt's phone rang. As soon as he saw the name on the screen, he swallowed loudly and turned the phone towards the girls to let them read.

"Come on, answer!"

Kurt let out a big sigh and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Kurt, hi!"_

"Hi, mr. Anderson."

"_Enough with this '' crap, just call me Blaine."_

"Er – okay, _Blaine._"

"_Are you busy? I know we just came back from New York, but I really still need your help with something."_

"Well, you're my boss so…I guess I'll see you in ten minutes?"

"_Great. Me and Elijah will be waiting for you downstairs."_

"Okay."

He hung up and found Amy and Penny looking at him, with creepy smiles on.

"Cut it out, girls. It was a work call."

"Yeah, sure. And by work you mean make out, right?"

"Shut up!"

They parted: the girls heading home and Kurt running to Blaine's place.

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

"Hi!"

Blaine opened the car door and Kurt entered first.

"Hey Elijah!"

"Good Morning, Kurt!"

Blaine took his seat next to Kurt and smiled.

"So you're on a first name basis with Elijah after two times you've seen him, and I literally had to beg you to make you call me Blaine?"

"Sorry but…you're my boss."

"It doesn't mean we can't be friends."

Blaine winked. Kurt was sure he did all those things on purpose: the winking, the casual flirting,_ the kissing – _said a voice inside Kurt's head. He flushed in a second and tried to focus on something else.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"I need a new wardrobe."

"As in?"

"New clothes and accessories: gloves, hats, everything!"

"You realize this could take a while, right?"

"Do you have something better to do?"

Blaine looked at him, that flirty look that Kurt knew so well by now and that always made him melt.

"N-no. I'm free. Plus, you're my boss."

"You say it so many times, I'm starting to think you do to make fun of me."

"No, I don't. By the way, if you really want to update and change your entire wardrobe, I know exactly where we should go."

Kurt told an address to Elijah and took out his cell-phone, starting sending a text. Blaine peeked from behind Kurt's shoulder and the guy instinctively covered the screen with his body.

"You can't read."

"Sorry, it was a reflex."

Had Blaine Anderson just blush? Kurt tried to hide a smile and went on writing on his phone.

"So, uhm…boyfriend?"

"What?"

"Are you writing to your boyfriend?"

Kurt burst out laughing. Blaine really thought he might have a boyfriend and was clearly bothered by that?

"Hey, don't laugh! I was just wondering…"

"No, sorry. You're right. Anyway, I'm taking you to my friend's boutique and I'm just telling her that we're going."

"Oh."

"And no, by the way."

"No, what?"

"No, I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh, well – it was just a curiosity."

"Sure."

Blaine rested himself on his seat, and Kurt smiled. _I'm one step ahead of you Blaine Anderson_, he thought, and pressed send on his cell-phone.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

_If you wanna know how Blaine told Alex that he is gay, just let me know and I'll write it in the story._


	9. He's Just That Into You

**A/N:** _Okay guys, before you yell at me because this is too short, REALLY short - you have to know that later tonight a BIG chapter is coming up. More than 2000 words. So bare with me another couple of hours - this was to have fun and set the ground before entering all the "drama", plus it must end where I ended it, because next chapter is totally different so I couldn't slip the two things._

_Here there's a new OC that I hope you will like as you seem to like Penny and Amy - but in the next chapter some familiar faces will show up ;) Have fun and don't be mean to me xD I promise today TWO chapters :)_

* * *

><p><strong>9. He's just <strong>_**that**_** into you**

* * *

><p>"Andreaaaaaa!"<p>

"Kuuuurt!"

They jumped at each other and hugged tightly. Blaine just stood there while Kurt and the girl chit chatted a little.

"Thank you so much for receiving us with such short notice."

"Are you kidding? It's a pleasure to have the famous Blaine Anderson in my shop."

The girl looked over Kurt's shoulder and nodded towards Blaine, who smiled.

"Thanks, Miss…?"

"It's Andrea Wright, but you can just call me Andy."

They shook hands, smiling.

"So, Andy – mr. Anderson over here, need an entire new wardrobe."

"Are you serious?"

"Mh, mh. Kurt re-arranged my closet last day and I've noticed I have ancient things and it's definitely time for a change."

Blaine looked directly at Kurt while saying that, the brunette just smiled and looked away.

"Well, That's super exciting! I have tons of things you could try on! But first here are some catalogues, pick anything you want and I'll make it fit for you."

Blaine was about to take the catalogues, but Kurt was faster and stole them from his hands.

"It's my work, I pick."

"How about we pick together?"

Kurt sighed, knowing he lost this battle, they both took a seat on a couch pushed against a wall. Andy excused herself to go make some calls and gave both of them a pen to put a sign next to the items chosen. Kurt started going through the pages, already putting marks here and there, so quickly that Blaine didn't even have the time to see what he was buying.

"Hey, slow down! I don't even know what you're picking!"

Blaine tried to take the catalogue from Kurt, but he ducked and covered the magazine with his body, so Blaine started tickling Kurt.

"Stop!" Kurt started moving left and right to avoid Blaine, but just made it worse. "Please, Blaine! Okay, okay, I'll let you pick something!"

Blaine immediately stopped. Kurt gave him the catalogue and tried to breathe normally, then he adjusted his hair.

"Thank you."

"As long as you don't pick too many bowties or suspenders."

"I actually love these socks!"

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine wrote something next to the yellow socks.

* * *

><p>The picking went on for a couple of hours, while Andrea brought an outfit or two for Blaine to try on. As soon as they were finished, Kurt took all the catalogues and gave them to Andrea, who started ordering some of the things that the boys chose.<p>

"Go try some of these on, okay?"

Blaine nodded and took some of the suits, jeans and shirts Andy handed to him. When Andrea and Kurt were finally alone, they started gossiping around.

"He's cute."

"Andy, don't start. He's my boss, plus he's straight."

"Honey if he's straight, I'm a llama."

"Shut up. He is."

"Kurt, are you telling me you don't see it?"

"See what?"

"You're so oblivious of things sometimes, my friend. He's into you."

"No, he's not!"

"He's so into you, Kurt."

"Okay, whatever you say."

Kurt tried to stay calm and didn't tell anything to Andrea for obvious reasons, but his pulse quickened and he felt his cheeks go on fire. Blaine got out of the dressing room and opened his arms.

"So?"

Kurt was about to faint: Blaine was wearing a white sweater that had thin blue stripes, with a shawl collar, dark stone jeans and worn-out boots.

"You look stunning, Blaine!"

"Thanks, Andrea. What do you think, Kurt?"

Blaine made a pirouette and Andy snapped her fingers at Kurt, who blinked a couple of times, before answering.

"Fine, ehm, you look fine."

"Just fine? Please, I look fabulous!"

Andrea looked at Kurt and raised her eyebrows, Kurt just ignored her and sent Blaine back in the dressing room.

"No straight man says _fabulous _like that, Kurt!"

* * *

><p>It was a long afternoon, but Blaine bought so many things and promised to Andrea to come back for more. They said goodbye and called Elijah who helped them with some of the bags. As soon as they were seated in the car they let out a big sigh.<p>

"I'm so tired. Wanna grab a bite?"

"I think it's better if I go home. I have to sleep for at least 12 hours."

"Yeah, sure. Sorry you probably worked more than required. I'll tell Alex to give you a raise."

"Please, helping you decide what to wear is not work for me."

Elijah pulled over right outside Kurt's building.

"I guess this is my stop."

They looked at each other and for a second, neither of them knew what to do or say. Kurt smiled and opened his door.

"Kurt!"

"Yes?"

"I-I..." Blaine sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow. Breakfast at 9.45?"

"S-sure."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

_Again: Chapter 10 coming later tonight :)_


	10. Red Carpets and After Parties

**A/N: **_Here I am! This was so hard to write! It's the longest thing I'ever wrote but I'm really satisfied. Hope you like it too! Oh and I forgot about this before: GO GIANTS! :)_

_P.S.: If you wanna see the dresses I picked for the red carpet (yes I'm talking especially to you soulmate xD), here's what I had in mind while writing (for Blaine I picked one of my fav Darren's red carpet look) - _

_Alexis: **t****inyurl [dot] com / 766gu74 **_

_Blaine: **tinyurl [dot] com / 6w6kp8b**_

_Kurt: **tinyurl [dot] com / 7keo7me**_

_Penny: **tinyurl [dot] com / 7mecnge**_

_Amy: **tinyurl [dot] com / 74ko5zu**_

* * *

><p><strong>10. Red Carpets and After Parties<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh, man! These red carpet things kill me."<p>

"I know, but it's your movie. You are supposed to be here, so smile, please?"

"Yeah, alright. You look great, by the way."

Alexis was wearing a long purple strapless gown and she added just a simple small diamond pendant, her hair was wavy and she had a light make up.

"I'd better look great. This is a Versace and you paid for it. Actually _this_ paid for it"

She pointed to the red carpet and the lights, and the photographers. Blaine smiled and gave her a soft peck on a cheek. Kurt arrived just in time to see that show and made a face, trying to go unnoticed. It was already a month that he started working for Blaine and the flirting just got heavier each day, but he learned how to react to that. He still had to work out Blaine and Alexis' PDA, though, but Blaine looked stunning: he was wearing a blue suit, with a white shirt and a red tie. They picked together that outfit at Andrea's boutique and they were both proud of it.

"Hey, Kurt!"

"Hey! You look great!" He looked at Alexis. "Both of you!"

"Thanks, you too."

"Well, just something I put together quickly."

Kurt had a simple black suit with a white shirt and a black tie, classic and simple, but still fabulous – as he liked to say.

"So, let's get the party started, right?"

"Wait!"

Kurt stopped Blaine and started fixing his tie.

"Chin up!"

"Yes, sir!"

"It's a little loose."

Kurt concentrated on Blaine's tie, but felt the boy's eyes on him. When he was done, he tapped on the tie knot.

"All set!"

Blaine was smiling at him, he didn't say a word: just stared and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Seriously, what? I have something on my nose, don't I?"

Kurt started rubbing the tip of his nose and Blaine burst out laughing.

"No, Kurt. It's just…"

Blaine shook his head and started queuing for his photos on the red carpet.

"Just, what?"

He turned and lowered his voice.

"You're cute when you're all focused on something."

Kurt smiled and then helped Alex with her dress.

* * *

><p>"Blaine Anderson, you old dog!"<p>

"Sam Evans, long time no see."

A tall, muscled, blond guy hugged Blaine – the blond was followed by two others tall guys that immediately introduced themselves.

"Blaine this is Noah Puckerman."

"Hey man, great movie!"

"Nice to meet you, Noah."

"And this is…" But Sam was interrupted by Blaine himself.

"David! Oh, man, how are you?"

Blaine hugged the tall, black guy and they both smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Actually I'm Sam's lawyer."

Sam nodded.

"It's great to see you, really."

Alexis and Kurt were just looking the scene, waiting for Blaine to introduce them.

"Guys, this is Kurt Hummel."

They shook hands and exchanged _"nice to meet you's"_.

"Of course Sam and David already knows Alex."

"Of course! It's nice to see you again."

Sam said and smiled. Kurt noticed the red on Alexis' cheeks, _not so cold after all_. But then he noticed that guy, Noah, looking at him. A weird, curious look. Kurt shrugged and got closer to Blaine.

"Okay, guys, what do you say we head to the coolest after party and get drunk?"

A loud chorus of _yeeeeeah _ lift up and they started moving towards the cars.

* * *

><p>Outside the place where the after party was held, there was a huge crowd just waiting for actors and celebrities to show up – Kurt watched it from inside the car and was about to faint. He was freaking out a little bit, Blaine noticed and squeezed his shoulder.<p>

"Don't worry, they're not going to kill you."

"Are you sure? It looks like they're the lions and we're pieces of meat."

Alexis smiled and patted Kurt's leg.

"It's not a scene from _Mean Girls_, Kurt. Relax, it's gonna be okay."

That said Alex and Blaine exchanged a glance and took each other's hand, ready to face the crowd. Kurt took a deep breath and followed them.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting on a comfortable couch, enjoying his drink, Alex was right next to him doing the same – while the boys were on the dance floor, making complete fools of themselves.<p>

"How's your drink?"

Kurt was almost shocked that Alex was talking to him, even though things have been going smoothly between them, but they weren't best friends yet.

"It's fine. How's yours?"

"Worst thing I've ever drank."

She smiled and then looked at the boys, sighing.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just had too many drinks, I guess."

Kurt wanted to say something to her, but he couldn't, unless he wanted to reveal that he overheard what she and Blaine had said in New York.

"I think I'm just gonna go home."

She got up but their legs were shaking, so she just sat down again, laughing.

"Great. And now I'm drunk!"

Kurt was pretty embarrassed by the whole situation, but he got closer to her and poured a glass of water.

"Here"

"Thanks."

She smiled and drank all the water, meanwhile Blaine was looking at them and Kurt nodded towards Alex. He was by her side in seconds.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm drunk."

"Ouch. Come on, let's get out of here."

Sam, Noah and David got back at the table.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, Sam, she just had too much to drink. I'm taking her home."

Blaine was about to take her hand, but Alex moved aside and got up by herself.

"I don't want to ruin the party for you, stay. I'll call a cab."

Kurt stood up and helped her.

"I'll take her."

"No, Kurt, it's your first party – plus your friends are coming."

_Oh, right. He convinced Alex to give him tickets for Penny and Amy._ Kurt almost forgot about that, maybe he had too much to drink, too.

"You both stay. I'm taking her home, I was about to go anyway."

"Sam, you don't have to do this."

Kurt looked at Sam and Alex and smiled. They liked each other, didn't they? He suddenly felt sad for Alex, after all, it wasn't easy for her – more for Blaine, sure – but she couldn't date anyone either. So he just decided to help her.

"Well, see? Thanks to Sam everybody's happy!"

Blaine looked at Kurt, who smiled and nodded, he then looked at Sam who was smiling too.

"Okay. Are you fine with this, Alex?"

She looked at Blaine and nodded, shyly. Sam took her arm and slipped it under his.

"Let's go."

They were out of sight in a few minutes, and Kurt smiled, satisfied with his work.

"What are you smiling for?"

"N-nothing. It's just…" Then he spotted the girls: saved by the bell. "Look! Penny and Amy are here!"

They looked gorgeous: Penny in a one-shoulder green short dress with black shoes and accessories, and Amy in a strapless short red dress with a _ballerina like_ skirt, with silver shoes. Elegant and classy, Kurt totally approved their looks right before he had to go, obviously, but the ensemble looked perfect.

"Hey girls, you both look lovely."

Blaine kissed them both and Kurt was happy to notice that Penny has gotten used to Blaine's presence and demonstration of affection. The girls dragged Kurt on the dance floor and they were soon followed by Blaine, Noah and David.

"I didn't know this was the _absolut hunks after party!_"

"Penny, please, behave!"

"I'm thinking no more absolut vodka for you, Penny"

"Oh, come on guys! We're here to have fun!"

Penny took another drink for a tray passing by and cheered with no one particularly, the glass was empty in three seconds. Amy looked at Kurt, they both shrugged and took a glass too.

"Cheers!"

They emptied them quickly and laughed. Kurt didn't even notice when Noah got closer to him and started dancing, more like rubbing against him. He smiled and tried to put some distance between them, and Blaine helped him grabbing him and taking him away from Noah. Kurt was thrown next to Penny and Amy again.

"What the hell just happened?"

"That guy with the Mohawk was trying to dry-hump you, and Blaine got jealous."

"Sssh, Penny, shut up!"

* * *

><p>"What's the story with you and that assistant of yours, Anderson?"<p>

"What story, Puckerman?"

"Are you fucking that sweet ass, or what?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm straight."

"Yeah, me too. But you can't seriously call that a man, right?"

"Shut up! You don't even know him!"

"Well, I'd like to, if you know what I mean."

Blaine tried to stay calm, but he seriously wanted to punch the man right in the face. They were back at their table, having a beer, while David, Kurt and the girls were still dancing. While Penny and Amy were fighting to get David's attention, Kurt was moving smoothly – following the rhythm of the music, swaying his hips left and right. That was really sexy, Blaine swallowed hard.

"Don't tell me you don't want a piece of that."

"I suggest you stop that, Noah."

"Or what?"

"My patience kinda has limits."

"Uuuuh I'm shivering."

Blaine made his neck pop, and got up. He didn't want to get in an argument, so he drank the last of his beer and went to Kurt.

"We're going home!"

"What?"

"Come on, get the girls, we're out of here."

"O-okay."

Kurt made a sign to the girls and they followed him, immediately.

* * *

><p>"What happened?"<p>

"I got bored, okay?"

Kurt had never seen Blaine so furious, so they all jumped quickly in the car when Elijah arrived. No one said a word all the way home, Kurt noticed that Blaine was nervous because he was rubbing his hands on his legs all the time. He fought the instinct to rest his hands on Blaine's and mentally prayed Elijah to drive faster.

As soon as they were outside their building, Penny and Amy were out of the car, saying a quick goodbye to Blaine, who just waved his hand and smiled. Kurt was about to climb off the car, when Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's leg.

"Kurt, wait!"

"Uh?"

"Would you come home with me?"

Kurt was about to choke. He looked outside, but the girls were already gone, he looked at Blaine's hand on his leg, then he looked at Blaine.

"I know it's late, but I thought maybe we could go through tomorrow's schedule. I really need a distraction right now."

"Oh, okay."

"I know it's like working overtime, but I'm sure we can tell Alex to…"

"Blaine, I said okay. Relax."

Blaine exhaled loudly, like he was relieved by Kurt's answer.

"Let me just tell the girls, okay?"

"Sure."

**I'm going home with Blaine. – K.**

_**Go, Kurt! – P&A.**_

**We need to work on tomorrow's schedule. – K.**

_**Yeah, sure. Is that how you gays call it? – P&A.**_

**We're almost there. I'm turning the phone off. – K.**

_**Yeah, don't want nothing to disturb right? – P&A.**_

**Shut up! – K.**

_**Go get yourself some! – P&A.**_

* * *

><p>"Do you want some wine?"<p>

Blaine was pouring some red wine in a glass.

"N-no, thanks. I thought we had to work."

"Sure. I'm not saying we have to get drunk, Kurt. It's just a little wine."

"Seriously, I had too much to drink at that party."

"Okay, then. More for me."

Blaine took a seat next to Kurt and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Okay but don't drink too much. You have to be bright for your interviews and photoshoot tomorrow."

"Relax, mum. I've done this millions of times."

Blaine got closer to Kurt and started brushing his nose against Kurt's neck, then he gave him a light kiss in the cavity where shoulders and neck meet. Kurt shrugged.

"Blaine, this has to stop!"

"I don't think so."

"Yes, _I _think so!"

Kurt moved away from Blaine, still having to determine if he was angry, aroused or just tired. Maybe it was just a combination of the three.

"Why?"

"Because I know!"

"You know what?"

"I know that you're gay and I know that Alexis is just your beard!"

Blaine didn't even flinch when Kurt told him, he just smiled.

"Aren't you happy?"

"Happy? Happy that you're still in the closet? Or happy that you lied to me?"

"Technically you never asked. And by the way, you cannot deny what we have here, so you should be happy that I'm gay!"

"I-" Kurt stopped. Was he supposed to be happy? "I don't know, Blaine."

Blaine got up and took Kurt's hands in his. Kurt didn't move, he couldn't, he was paralyzed by Blaine's eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes that were looking right into Kurt's, he felt numb. That's why when Blaine got closer and leaned in to kiss him, he didn't do anything. The apartment fell silent and the only thing Kurt could hear was his fast breathing, or maybe it was Blaine's. The kiss was gentle and sweet, but Kurt felt like his head was about to explode. After a few seconds, Blaine broke the kiss and looked at Kurt.

"I like you…a lot."

Kurt's heart made a somersault, he was happy and confused, he couldn't understand much. So he clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about that, isn't it?"

"Why? I think there's a lot we could do about that, actually."

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck, and the boy instinctively threw his head back, but he immediately came back to senses and pushed Blaine aside.

"Blaine everybody thinks you're straight. We can't!"

"Fuck everybody! I want you."

Kurt felt chills all over his body. Blaine smiled at him, and grabbed his hand.

"I know you want this too."

Kurt lowered his head, his eyes closed, but Blaine lifted it up with a finger under Kurt's chin.

"Yeah, okay. You're right."

"What?"

"What, what?"

"I'm right about what?"

Blaine had a malicious smile on, Kurt sighed and gave a little push to Blaine.

"I want…_this._"

He waved his hands covering the space between him and Blaine, who smiled, triumphantly.

"But how can this work? We can't even be seen together."

"Who said anything about being _seen._"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<br>**

_So? What do you think?_


	11. Our Little Secret

**A/N:** _Thanks everybody! Your response to the last chapter was amazing! And here's what's next - even though I should tell you there's a little **smut** in it. You'll understanda when it's coming (no pun intended xD), juts scroll if you don't like it. _

_I'll update tomorrow with chap.12 - Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>11. Our Little Secret<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived at the photoshoot really early and Blaine was nowhere to be seen. That gave him more time to think about Blaine's suggestion regarding the two of them, seeing each other in secret. He couldn't sleep all night, thinking about that and, of course, thinking about Blaine's perfect lips on his neck and all over his body.<p>

"Good Morning!"

Alexis voice shook him up from his dream.

"Hello!" He noticed her big smile. "Someone is feeling better today!"

"Oh, yes. Thanks about yesterday."

"Of course. So, where's Blaine?"

"He's trying some clothes on for the shoot. They have a stylist for this, so you're lucky there's not so much to do for you right now."

"Oh, okay. Do _you_ need help with something?"

"Not right now, but stay close, you never know."

Kurt nodded and Alex went straight to the photographer to settle something about the shoot. Not too long after she was gone, Kurt felt two hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Well, considering the height and the calloused hands, I'm gonna say Frodo Baggins!"

"Hey!"

Kurt laughed and turned around to face a Blaine even more handsome than usual. He had this beige suit on, with a light blue shirt and a blue tie with orange stripes. They didn't shave him yet and his hair was all messy and curly.

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning to you."

"You know, if there weren't all these people around, I would kiss you senseless."

Blaine had lowered his voice, but Kurt felt his words so loud in his head, that they were still echoing when Blaine left to shave and fix his hair.

* * *

><p>Blaine had to do tons of photos in two different outfits, before they called lunch break. A table was set right next to the area of the shoot, for people to eat something and Kurt went over there to grab a sandwich or two.<p>

"Hey, Kurt!"

"Yes?"

"Could you help me, please?"

"Sure."

Kurt joined Blaine behind the big white background used for the shoot.

"What's wrong?"

Blaine grabbed him from his belt to shorten the distance between them, and kissed him, but Kurt moved away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Kissing you. I couldn't think about anything else, since yesterday. Actually since the day we met for that matter."

"Blaine…"

"Yesterday you said you would think about it. So have you?"

But Kurt didn't have time to answer, Alex arrived with two plates full of food.

"Hey guys, come on or you'll starve."

"Coming!"

Kurt gave Blaine an apologetic look and then just followed Alex to the buffet table.

* * *

><p>While Blaine was busy with the photoshoot, Kurt made his mind fly again, with millions of thoughts about how awesome it would be to just kiss Blaine, and cuddle with Blaine and, well, have sex with Blaine. He glanced at him, doing stupid faces for that shoot and focused on his eyes, then his lips and his lean figure. He had to look away to avoid inconvenient reactions, that's when he got the text.<p>

_**So, stud. I didn't hear you come back last night. –A.**_

**Maybe you were too tired. I came back at 4. –K.**

_**Naughty, naughty Kurtsie! – A.**_

**Not what you think. I'll talk to you girls, later. –K.**

_**Okay, we can wait for you while you make out with that hot piece of ass. –P.**_

**Bye, ladies. –K.**

"Someone special?"

Kurt didn't even notice Alexis take a seat, right next to him.

"It's just my roommates."

"I see."

An awkward silence fell on them like a thick fog. They looked at each other and smiled.

"This photoshoot is going on forever, right?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"I'm sorry. You're really working too much."

"No worries."

"As soon as this crazy movie promotion ends, I'll give you a couple of days off, okay?"

"O-okay, thanks."

Well, it wasn't really an oath or a promise to be _BFF, _but it was cool for them.

* * *

><p>As soon as the shoot was over, Alexis said goodbye and told Kurt she had some errands to run, so he just waited for Blaine to get changed. It was almost half an hour and Blaine hadn't return yet, so Kurt just knocked on the door to his dressing room.<p>

"Blaine?"

No answer.

"Blaine, are you okay?"

Still no answer. Kurt turned the knob and opened the door, peeking inside. Blaine was nowhere to be seen, so Kurt entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Blaine, are you here?"

"Hey you."

Kurt jumped a few feet away, but he really didn't expect Blaine to appear all of a sudden.

"Jeez, Blaine. I think you find amusing to scare the crap out of me."

"I, in fact, do."

Blaine kissed the tip of Kurt's nose, and it was then that Kurt noticed that Blaine only had his jeans on. All of a sudden Blaine pushed Kurt against a wall, his hands against it right next to Kurt's ears.

"So, we didn't finish our little talk."

"Talk? What talk?"

Kurt was tired of feeling embarrassed or responsible, so he just played along.

"Don't be such a tease, come on. What do you say?"

Kurt slipped under Blaine's arms and walked away, sitting on a chair.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Blaine rolled his eyes and slowly walked to Kurt, he stepped behind him and leaned closer, whispering in his ear.

"I'm talking about you, me and lots of secret, forbidden sex."

Kurt shivered. He couldn't take this anymore, he turned, cupped Blaine's face and kissed him. Hard. It was nothing like the kiss they had the night before. No sweetness. This was just tongues twirling and teeth clashing. Blaine grabbed Kurt and he got up from his chair, their bodies almost glued together. Kurt broke the kiss, just to attack Blaine's neck: he lightly kissed it and then he started licking it and softly biting it, like he was following a pattern. But it was when he started sucking it that Blaine let out a moan that made Kurt pants tighten hurtfully.

"Kurt."

That was his cue. He violently pushed Blaine against the wall and started kissing him all over: his lips, his neck and then he went down on his chest and his stomach while his hands skillfully started opening Blaine's jeans, lowering them and quickly did the same with his briefs. As soon as Kurt reached Blaine's erection and started kissing it, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hair, moaning. Kurt was so pleased by these little noises, he kissed the tip of Blaine's cock and twirled his tongue around it, slowly.

"Nngh, Kurt, fuck!"

Kurt smiled and gave a wet lick from base to tip before swallowing Blaine whole. He started going up and down, but Blaine started moving his hips, following his rhythm. Kurt rested his hands on Blaine's hips and started to slow down, he went down to the base and stopped for a few seconds, looking up at Blaine: he was gone, completely lost in pleasure land. Kurt started to go up and then down, slowly, causing Blaine to hold on tightly to his hair.

"Kurt, I'm gonna…"

But Blaine was cut off by Kurt quickening the rhythm again, he sucked and twirled his tongue, and two seconds later, Blaine was coming inside Kurt's mouth, screaming his name. Blaine felt his knees give up, he put his briefs and jeans back on and seated on the floor, next to Kurt who was fixing his hair – Blaine smiled at him.

"What?"

"Come here."

Blaine grabbed Kurt by his waist and dragged him closer, than he kissed the top of his head, and his forehead, and his eyes, and the tip of his nose and, in the end, he pressed his lips on Kurt's.

"That was awesome."

Blaine said, lips still on Kurt's who smiled.

"I'm glad."

Blaine started giving him quick, light kisses in between words.

"Your."

_Kiss._

"Turn."

_Kiss._

"Now."

He deepened the kiss and started licking Kurt's lower lip, but the brunette stopped.

"What?"

"We have to go, Blaine."

"No, we don't."

As if someone was listening to Kurt, there was a knock on the door.

"_Mr. Anderson we're closing."_

Blaine snorted.

"Okay, we'll leave."

He gave another kiss to Kurt and then they both got up. Blaine finished dressing up and Kurt fixed his hair again, looking himself in the room mirror. Suddenly Blaine was behind him, putting his arms around Kurt's waist and kissing the back of his neck.

"You're beautiful."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious. You are. I'm your boss, you can't contradict me."

"Oh, sorry. Then you're right, mr. Anderson."

Kurt turned and they were face to face, hugging tightly. Kurt kissed Blaine again, and then freed himself from the hug.

"Let's go, mister. You have places you have to be."

"If none of this places is your bed, I have no interest in being there."

Kurt smiled and they got out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	12. Exchanging Texts

**A/N: **_So guys, many of you expressed concern about our smutty Klaine time - I wanted to let you know that both Blaine and Kurt had done "things" before they met each other. In this AU Kurt is 23 and Blaine is 25 so they do stuff ;) _

_Anyway in this chapter and the next one some of the questions about Blaine will be answered and the story will go on - I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow, though. But on Friday for sure. _

* * *

><p><strong>12. Exchanging texts<strong>

* * *

><p>It was 8.15PM when Kurt got back home, really tired but with a big smile on his face. Penny and Amy were in the kitchen, already eating.<p>

"Hey, ladies"

"Hi, Kurt. There's some lasagna in the oven."

"Thanks."

He couldn't stop smiling, so he didn't and even started humming a melody while taking the lasagna from the oven, then he took a glass and a napkin. He took a seat and noticed Penny and Amy were looking at him, smirks on their faces.

"What?"

"Someone had a nice day."

"I-I don't know what you mean."

"Yeah, right, play dumb."

"I guess he likes to play games, don't you Kurt?"

"Penny, don't start!"

Kurt ignored them and started eating.

"This lasagna is great, by the way."

His phone buzzed, he absently looked at the screen, but then smiled. He took the phone with both hands and brought it near to his face as possible.

_**Thinking about you. –B.**_

"Who is it?"

"Penny, mind your own business. Kurt will tell us that he's having a secret affair with his boss, when he's ready."

Kurt almost dropped his phone, he looked at Amy in shock, but she winked and got up to take the dirty plates and started washing them. Penny stared at Kurt, with a knowing look on her face and he just poured water in his glass and started drinking, all in one breath.

"You don't trust us, Kurtsie?"

Penny pouted and widened her big green eyes. Kurt didn't know what to do, he really wanted to tell the girls but actually wasn't sure if it was _allowed_. He received another text:

_**Either you're not thinking about me or you fainted because you were exhausted after the amazing blow-job you gave me. –B.**_

Kurt blushed, he had to tell someone, he couldn't contain the happiness anymore. But first, he answered Blaine.

**I was having dinner. –K.**

"I trust you, girls."

Amy had just finished washing dishes, she took her seat next to Penny again and they both smiled at Kurt, waiting for him to start talking. But the phone interrupted him again, Penny snorted.

"What the hell did you do to him?"

"Nothing!"

_**Oh, so you were regaining your strength, after the amazing blow-job you gave me. –B.**_

_**I miss you. –B.**_

"Okay, let me handle this and I'll tell you everything. Okay?"

The girls nodded and Kurt went temporarily to his room, closing the door behind him, and typing Blaine's number.

"_I knew you missed me!"_

"Cut it out, it's serious."

"_Wow, Kurt, your sweetness shocks me."_

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to ask you if I can tell the girls."

"_Tell what?"_

"About us."

Blaine felt silent. That was exactly the reason Kurt didn't know if he wanted to start this _thing _with Blaine in the first place. He felt the need to tell someone, he couldn't keep it a secret from everybody.

"Blaine?"

"_Do you trust them?"_

"I do. They won't tell anyone."

"_If you trust them, I trust them."_

"So I can tell them?"

"_Yes, you can."_

Kurt squeaked, and started jumping all over his room.

"Thank you, thank you."

"_Now that we covered this. Can I get something in return, like phone sex or something?"_

"You're not getting phone sex, but you're gonna get something in return as soon as we see each other again."

"_Interesting. What, exactly?"_

"I guess you'll find out tomorrow."

"_You're mean, Kurt Hummel, really mean."_

"Bye, Blaine."

He hung up and smiled, bringing the phone next to his lips, he wanted to send one little text before coming back to the girls.

**By the way…I miss you too. –K.**

He decided to go back to the kitchen, after receiving a text with just a little smile from Blaine. He was still thinking about him when he opened the door and Penny and Amy almost fell on the floor.

"What the…? Ladies?"

Kurt crossed his arms and tapped his right foot on the floor.

"Hey, Kurt! Funny story…"

"I shouldn't tell you anything now!"

They grabbed Kurt's legs, Amy the left one and Penny the right one, and started begging.

"Pleeeease, we didn't want to. Please, Kurt tell us about the great sex you're having with that super sexy boss of yours."

"Let go of me!"

He shook his legs and helped them get up.

"Come on, I'll make some hot chocolate and I'll tell you everything."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, stop!"<p>

"What?"

"I can't concentrate, if you do that!"

Kurt was sitting at his desk editing a press release, Blaine was behind him, kissing the back of his neck, then the back of his ear, but it was when he started biting Kurt's ear lobe that the brunette shook his head to make him stop.

"Alexis will be here soon."

"So?"

"So, I bet she won't be too happy to see your tongue all the way inside my ear."

"Maybe she will, who knows, I bet she likes kinky stuff."

"Shut up!"

Blaine laughed but, in the end, he listened to Kurt and just seated on the desk, watching him work. Kurt felt Blaine's eyes on him, immediately. He looked up and smiled.

"You enjoy distracting me, don't you?"

"Apparently I can't win with you. I want to watch you work, you know I love it, you look cute."

Kurt flushed and gave a little slap at Blaine's knee. Alexis chose that moment to arrive.

"Good morning everybody! Wow, Blaine! What are you doing here so early? It's a great day: sun and everything, why do you wanna make it rain?"

"Ah-ah, very funny."

Blaine jumped off the desk and followed Alexis in her office, he turned and blew Kurt a kiss when she wasn't watching. Kurt smiled and got back to work.

* * *

><p>"I have something to tell you."<p>

"I got the part in the fantasy movie?"

"Well…yes and no."

"What does it mean?"

"It means that they want you in the movie but they're not doing it."

"What? They're not doing it anymore?"

"They don't have the money to do it."

Blaine was so frustrated, he gave a punch on Alex desk, she jumped at the reaction.

"Listen, Blaine, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, right. You didn't want me in the movie in the first place."

"You really think I'm happy when you're not?"

Blaine looked at her, she seemed hurt, but he was too angry to care.

"I don't know, Alex. Why don't you tell me? You're taking all the good things from me!"

He got up, yelling at her.

"I can't pick my movies, I can't refuse the movies _you_ like, I can't have a boyfriend and, basically, I cannot be myself!"

Blaine noticed Alex's eyes were filling with tears. She quickly looked away and wiped the tears out. She turned towards Blaine again and took a deep breath.

"I have a proposition for you."

Blaine couldn't believe her, it looked like he didn't said a word, she just changed the subject.

"Excuse me, was I talking to a wall?"

"I heard you. I just decided not to argue."

"We have to. This is what we do: I yell at you, you yell at me and then we are friends again!"

"I'm tired, Blaine."

She sighed and lifted her fingers to brush her forehead.

"Actually, I'm exhausted. So would you just listen to what I had in mind?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue, clearly still upset, but he took his seat and waved his hand, gesturing to go on.

"I want to produce that movie."

Blaine's eyes widened and his lower lip dropped, in shock.

"What?"

"Well, actually, I think _we _should do it together."

"What?"

"I think it's a great story and it could work out."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! I am, plus I think you would be perfect as the main character."

Blaine smiled, but Alex stayed serious.

"There's just one problem."

"What's that?"

"We don't have enough money!"

"Why would you even tell me, if we can't do it!"

She took some papers from a drawer and slipped them to Blaine.

"There's a way we could do it."

Blaine took the papers and started reading. As soon as he realized what that was, he closed his eyes and sighed, frustrated.

"I have to do the vampire movie."

Alex nodded.

"They still want you. If you do that, we'll have enough money to do whatever we want."

Blaine sighed again, he rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head.

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yes. Let's do it!"

"Great, I'll call the director right now."

Blaine smiled at her and started typing on his phone.

_**Clear your schedule. I need you tonight, and I'm not talking about assistant Kurt. I need **_**you, **_**all of you. –B.**_

He hit send and heard Kurt's phone beep outside. He could almost picture him blushing, he smiled at the thought and put the phone back in his pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

_Something more about Blaine gets revealed. And yes there will be some smut, but I swear partially it is useful to the story! Thanks all of you for the reviews! _


	13. Time To Talk

**A/N:** _Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the delay, but I couldn't log-in today. I've reached 100 reviews and I couldn't thank you enough! Give a big shout out to my beta **mirtilla83 **It's her b-day today!_

_Enough with me, go on and read. I hope you like it!_

* * *

><p><strong>13. Time to Talk<strong>

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?"<p>

Blaine was dragging Kurt inside the apartment, he didn't even wait for him to be out of the elevator that he started kissing him.

"Blaine, come on. Something's bothering you."

"Yes. It's bothering me that I want to kiss you and you're pushing me away."

"I thought you needed to talk."

Blaine gently pushed Kurt towards the big couch, eyes darkened with lust.

"Fun first. Talk later."

That said he gave a last push and Kurt was seated on the couch, Blaine on top of him, straddling him: he kissed Kurt's lips gently, then he went down to his neck, sucking on it hardly. Kurt let out a moan and grabbed Blaine's ass, making the boy jump and laugh. Blaine brought his lips to Kurt's ear and breathed heavily.

"I owe you an orgasm, mister."

Kurt smiled as Blaine bit his ear lobe, then he pushed the curly haired boy closer against his body, so that their erections were touching. Blaine started thrusting slowly and Kurt immediately followed the rhythm.

"Blaine."

Blaine looked up and smiled at Kurt, who rested his head on the couch cushion, eyes closed. Blaine didn't even bother with his shirt, he just went straight to his pants, unzipping them and releasing Kurt's cock. Kurt sighed and shivered as Blaine approached the head with his lips, breathing heavily, giving soft kisses on it – then he trapped the erection with his right hand and started going up and down, watching Kurt melt at his touch. Just the look of it almost made Blaine come, so he unbuttoned his pants with his free hand and sighed with relief but immediately got back at Kurt. He liked teasing him so much that he slow down the hand job, so Kurt started moving his hips to quicken the pace.

"Blaine, please."

"Please, what?"

Kurt was red on his cheeks, sweat dripping all over him – Blaine thought he was the most wonderful thing he'd ever seen. He took Kurt's hand and kissed the palm of it, then he started licking the tip of his fingers.

"Please."

Kurt begged again, but Blaine wasn't one to give up so quickly – he went on with the hand job and sucked Kurt's index finger.

"Just tell me what you want, Kurt and I'll do it."

"Would you just suck me off!"

Kurt yelled and Blaine smiled, he gently kissed his hand again and then went back to Kurt's dick. When he started sucking, Kurt moaned and thought he could pass out from the pleasure – he was coming inside Blaine's mouth a few minutes later.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting at the kitchen counter with Blaine bathrobe on, he had just showered and now was waiting for Blaine, eating some breadsticks and thinking about the couple of days he just had: red carpet, movie premiere, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. He never would've thought that his job would be so funny and <em>interesting<em>. Blaine came in the kitchen in sweatpants and with hair still dripping with water, he smiled at Kurt and took some sandwiches from the fridge.

"Here."

"Thanks. Now seat!"

Blaine gave Kurt a light kiss on his cheek.

"I love it when you're bossy."

He took a seat right opposite Kurt and they started eating. When they finished Kurt stared at Blaine, tapping his fingers on the counter.

"What?"

"Now talk!"

"About…"

"You said it yourself: fun first, talk later. We had fun, now you have to talk to me."

"Oh, you remember."

"Obviously. Come on, I'm all ears."

Blaine sighed and told Kurt about the war with Alex about the two movies, and he was so pleased to notice that Kurt was listening carefully, reacting to all the things he said. When he was finished, Kurt cleared his voice.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"Why did you pretend to be straight in the first place?"

"That's a good question. Alex made me, well, she didn't exactly _make _me. We decided, together but she had the idea."

"Okay, but why?"

"Because no one would give me a role! Then one day Alex came with me at this audition and someone asked her if she was my girlfriend and she said yes. I've got a call back and then I starred in that tv-show for three episodes."

"That doesn't mean anything! Nobody ever told you they didn't cast you because you were gay! It's just a coincidence."

"I know, but Alex thought she could be my lucky charm."

"It seems to me she just wanted an excuse to grope you!"

"Don't say that. She's my best friend and she knows and always knew I'm gay. Well not _always _but she was the first one to know."

"Really? How did that happen?"

"Funny story, actually: she walked on me giving a hand-job to my first boyfriend!"

"What?"

"Yeah…I actually called to tell her that I was gay. John, my boyfriend, was there too, we started doing things but then we lost track of time and there she was. Shocked, obviously, but then I yelled _Oh, by the way, I'm gay_. We all laughed and that was it."

Kurt smiled and thought about poor Alex, that shouldn't have been easy for her.

"How old were you?"

"I was fourteen, she was fifteen."

"What happened next?"

"John went home and I talked to her. She was so sweet, she still is even though she doesn't show it, and told me that she thought I called to ask her to be my girlfriend."

"Oh, Blaine. You broke her heart."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Whatever, she's still my best friend and now she's my agent."

"I don't doubt that but I still think she made you pretend to be with you, even if it was all just a big fat lie!"

"Don't do this."

"What?"

"Don't try to blame this situation on her, I could've said no."

"Yes. And I still don't understand why you didn't."

"I don't know, ok? Jeez, what is it, confession day?"

"Just think how easy would now be for both of you: Alex could have a boyfriend and we shouldn't have to hide!"

"So that's what is about? I knew it! It's all about you!"

Kurt opened his mouth but no sound came out of it. He closed it and swallowed, Blaine looked at him, waiting for a response.

"It's all about me? I agreed to this: this insane closeted thing even though I'm openly gay and proud of it since I was fifteen. I'm just trying to help."

"Well, _don't._ I don't need your help."

"I thought you needed _all _of me. But clearly you just needed one part of me."

Kurt got up and went to the living room, followed by Blaine. He started collecting all his clothes, quickly putting his pants on.

"Kurt…"

"Save it. I'm going home."

"Don't, please."

Kurt zipped his pants and put on the shirt. Blaine rested a hand on his shoulder, but Kurt moved away.

"It's late."

He finished dressing up and rushed to the elevator, Blaine standing next to the couch, looking at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Blaine nodded and watched the elevator closing and the light of the floors lighting up.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Kurt slammed the door to his apartment.<p>

"Stupid! Stupid Kurt!"

Amy and Penny were watching a movie, they looked up at him and quickly turn off the tv.

"What happened?"

"He's a jerk! That's what happened!"

"After two days? Seriously Kurt, this must be a record."

"Penny shut up and make some hot chocolate, okay?"

Penny nodded and got up, while Kurt took a seat right next to Amy, taking off his shoes and resting his head on the sofa cushion.

"Don't start without me!"

Penny yelled from the kitchen and, after five minutes she was sitting on the couch – the three of them with big cups of chocolate in their hands.

"So?"

Kurt started telling the story and they both listened attentively. As soon as he was finished, he waited for their reactions.

"Well, Kurt, I don't get what's your problem, honestly."

"What?"

"You know this guy for a month and you think you can force him to change his life all of a sudden?"

"I didn't mean to. I just thought he wanted to come out to the world!"

"Maybe he's not ready."

"And I accept that, Penny, that's not what's bothering me."

"What's bothering you is that you think he's just using you."

"Exactly, Amy!"

Amy and Penny looked at each other, then looked again at Kurt.

"Are you in love with him?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard us."

Kurt blinked twice.

"No. I'm not."

"Then why are you so angry? You want to have sex with him, he wants to have sex with you and that's it! Just go with the flow and stop over thinking it. But if you're in love with him…"

"I just told you: I'm not!"

"Well, then you don't have a problem."

Kurt wasn't so sure about that. So he decided to go the sleep, maybe the night could be a better counselor.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	14. Apologizing

**A/N:** _Here I am guys, It's 4AM here in Italy but I wanted to update this badly - mostly because I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow, sorry._

_Again I would like to thank you all for your reviews and for putting this story on your "favourites" and "Story Alert". Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>14. Apologizing<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next morning with a massive headache. He didn't sleep well – too many worries and thoughts – and now terrible sharp pains were molesting his head. He checked his phone and wasn't surprised to find out Blaine didn't call or text him.<p>

"Typical."

He got up and started to get ready for work. _It'll be a loooong day, _he thought.

* * *

><p>"Knock, knoooock!"<p>

He knocked on Alexis's door and opened without waiting for her to answer, like he usually did recently. Obviously he wasn't ready for what was behind the door that morning: Alex was standing near the big window of her office with her head lowered and, behind her, Sam Evans with his hands rested on her shoulders. They both separated when Kurt came in.

"I'm sorry, I can come back later."

"No, Kurt. Sam was just…"

"I was waiting for Blaine."

"Yes!"

They both flushed and Kurt smiled, pretending to believe _that_. He gave the coffee he bought to Alex.

"I'm sorry, Sam, I didn't know you were here."

"No problem, I had coffee."

They stayed silenced for a couple of minutes, embarrassed, but then Alex phone beeped. She lifted it up and read the text.

"Oh, great."

"What's wrong?"

"Blaine isn't coming in today."

Kurt almost dropped his coffee, but tried to stay calm and composed before talking.

"And why's that?"

"He says he doesn't feel well."

"That's too bad."

"It is, actually. He had a big day, with screen tests and first reading."

"Do you want me to cancel everything?"

"No, no. I'll do that, I'll try to clear just his morning, in case he feels better later."

"Oh, okay."

"You should go and see how is he."

Kurt gasped.

"What?"

"He explicitly asked for you in his text."

Kurt took the mental note to strangle Blaine, as soon as he saw him.

"I see."

Sam tried to save some of his act.

"Well, if Blaine isn't coming, there's no reason for me to be here."

Alex looked at him and forced a smile.

"Yeah, right."

Kurt decided to give those two a little privacy, he took out his phone and took the way to the door.

"I'm going. Alex if you need me, just call. Bye, Sam!"

"Bye, Kurt."

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed loudly right before the elevator doors opened. He peeked inside but Blaine was nowhere to be seen, as usual. He went straight to the kitchen and put the milk he bought in the fridge and the bread in the sideboard.<p>

"Hey."

Kurt closed the sideboard and closed his eyes, before turning to face Blaine.

"Hi. I brought bread and milk. I've noticed you were out yesterday."

"Thanks. I wasn't sure you would come."

"Alex told me you were sick."

"I am."

Kurt snorted.

"You don't seem that sick to me, but okay."

Blaine got closer and sighed.

"I am sick. I'm sick of us fighting."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, looking directly at Blaine who pouted and opened his big eyes.

"Such a cheesy line, Blaine."

"It's not cheesy when it's true."

Kurt walked away, ignoring Blaine's last statement, and took something from his bag.

"Alex told me to give you this. You are supposed to have a screen test for the movie, today."

Blaine took the script from Kurt's hands and, when their fingers touched, Kurt felt the burn again. The one he always felt when his and Blaine's skin came in contact.

"If you're not really sick, you should really get back to work."

"I can't get back to work, if you're still angry. I don't wanna spend all day with you looking at me like that."

He pointed right at Kurt's face.

"Like what?"

"Like you hate me."

Kurt looked up and sighed.

"I don't _hate _you."

"Okay, but you're angry."

"A little bit, yes."

"Well I don't want you to, okay? I'm sorry!"

Kurt gasped. Blaine was apologizing, like, for real?

"This thing it's harder than I thought, okay?"

Blaine rubbed the back of his head and clicked his tongue.

"Blaine, calm down. I know it was too much for me to ask you to come out, all of a sudden. I have my share of guilt."

Blaine looked up and the corner of his lips lifted.

"Call it even?"

Kurt sighed and thought about what the girls had said. Enjoy the moment and go with the flow.

"Yeah, okay."

Blaine let out a big sigh and smiled, he lift his fist up.

"Yaaaaaay!"

"Come on, dork. Let's go to work!"

Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

* * *

><p>"Blaine this is Lauren, she's gonna read with you today."<p>

"Great! Nice to meet you, Lauren."

The girl giggled, Kurt and Alex rolled their eyes: she was auditioning for the role and couldn't even talk to Blaine without freaking out.

"This is gonna be a looooong day."

Kurt smiled at Alex, she seemed tired but always gave one hundred percent at work. At least Kurt could admire her, he didn't necessarily have to _like _her.

"Thanks for convincing him to come to work, Kurt."

"Sure."

"You have a great influence on Blaine, whatever it is you're doing, don't ever stop."

Kurt thought about a couple of things he was doing _to _Blaine, but decided not to share his thoughts and just smiled, politely. He got back watching Blaine act, the boy was really good and could pull out a performance even with that mess of a _so-called_ actress.

"He's really great, Alex."

"Yeah, I know. And he gets better each role, I'm so proud of him."

"How _this _happened?"

"This as in…?"

"How did you become his agent?"

"Oh. Well, I think it was back in college. We both went to UCLA, I studied management and he studied Theater, Film and Television. We've known each other for years, so it just came to us, naturally."

She smiled.

"When I graduated, I spent all my savings to learn more about this world. And I got a job as an assistant in the agency you know very well now."

"You were really determined to let this happen."

"Sure! I believed and I still believe in Blaine. Look at him: he's a star. He was born to do this!"

The look on her face was so proud, like the one a mother or a sister could have. Maybe Kurt could like Alexis, after all.

"Well, anyway, as soon as Blaine graduated I helped him and went with him to all his auditions. As soon as he got the first one, the agency got interested and Blaine told them he would sign only if I became his agent. And that's how we got here."

"Helping each other out."

Alex smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>The rest of the afternoon was quiet. As soon as Blaine finished reading with dozens of girls, the trio head back to the office.<p>

"Well, that was a complete disaster!"

"It's your fault, Blaine. You have to stop being so charming!"

"I can't help it, it's who I am!"

Alex pushed Blaine and Kurt laughed at their little bickering.

"I think it's time to go home, boys, there's no need to go upstairs. The offices are all closed."

Blaine nodded and Kurt yawned, he was so tired but he didn't have time to register the tiredness that his phone beeped.

_**Invite Blaine over, Penny cooked for an entire army. –A.**_

Kurt laughed thinking about Penny and his _cooking mania_. He quickly answered Amy and wrote a text to Blaine.

**Don't give away that it's me. Dinner at my place? Penny and Amy asked about you. –K.**

Blaine's phone beeped as he was talking with Alex about the next day, he read it quickly and smiled. He finished his talk with Alex and called her a cab.

"I'll see you tomorrow, guys."

"Bye, Alex."

As soon as she was gone, Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"Let's go eat, then!"

* * *

><p>"Wow, Penny, this is awesome!"<p>

They were all seated at the table, eating and talking about random stuff from time to time. It was nice to have Blaine at their apartment and Kurt actually didn't have a care in the world.

"Thanks, Blaine. I'm glad and I'm happy you two worked everything out."

Kurt shook his head and Amy gave a nudge to Penny, but Blaine didn't seem embarrassed or offended about the fact that the girls knew about their fight. He continued eating smiling at the three of them.

As soon as they were finished, Blaine wanted to help with the dishes but Amy and Penny just pushed the boys out of the kitchen.

"Please, you're the guest. Go sit on the couch and wait for us to bring you coffee."

"You're too kind, thanks."

Kurt grabbed him and lead the way to the living room.

"Come on they love to be the hostesses."

They seated on the couch, and Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt, the brunette smiled but gently pushed him away.

"The girls."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, it's just that I wanted to make it up to you."

"Is that so?"

Blaine kissed him again but then the girls came in the room.

"Coffeeeeee!"

"And dessert. Even though I see you Kurt were already eating something sweet."

They all laughed. The evening was getting better and better, and Kurt was actually happy for once. What made him happier was the fact that Blaine decided to spend the night and didn't try to hump him, they just talked and laughed all night. Kurt told him about the time he came out to his dad and how supportive he was about the whole story.

"He sounds like a great man."

"He is."

Kurt lowered his head and took a mental note to call his dad the next morning.

"Do you miss him?"

"Sure, he's my daddy."

Blaine smiled and cupped Kurt's face kissing him all over his face, sweetly and gently. Kurt's heart fluttered, he lied on the bed and took Blaine with him who never stopped kissing him, while on top of him. At some point, Kurt reversed the situation, he pushed Blaine on the other side of the bed and rested his body on Blaine's.

"I have to talk to you about something."

"No, no talking. Just kissing."

"Blaine."

"Okay, okay. Tell me."

"I think Alex likes Sam."

Blaine lifted up leaning on his elbows.

"What are you talking about?"

"And I think Sam likes her too."

Blaine looked at him with his eyebrows lifted.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm not _sure, _but they give me some vibes."

"Vibes? And you're basing this on your instinct."

"Just try to notice next time they're both in the same room."

"Is this a way to force me to come out again?"

"No! I swear, it isn't. I just thought you wanted to know."

Blaine lied on the bed again, resting his head on the pillow and his hands over his chest, Kurt started caressing his hair, tangling his fingers in Blaine's curls.

"I'm sorry. Maybe you _didn't_ want to know."

Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"No, it's just…it got me thinking."

"About what?"

"Maybe there's a reason if me and Alex found someone at the same time."

Kurt bit his lower lip waiting for Blaine to say more, but he just shrugged and went back to kissing. He kissed Kurt on the tip of his nose, which was basically becoming Blaine's signature, and then he kissed him on his lips.

"We better sleep."

Kurt was confused, but Blaine was already in position to sleep – so he just cuddled in his arms and tried not to think about his words. Another sleepless night wasn't going to be good for his skin.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	15. Alright, awkward

**A/N: **_Here I am! This chapter is a little bit longer and it contains smut in the end: lots of it. Sorry I couldn't help it XD Thanks everybody for reading and I'll post tomorrow, I think._

_xo_

* * *

><p><strong>15. Alright, awkward<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine's presence at Kurt's place became almost a habit. He was there on Tuesdays and almost every weekend, mostly because Penny and Amy would ask for him to come over and eat some of their delicious dinners. It was right after one of those dinners, when Blaine was already gone, that Kurt threw himself on the couch in the living room and snorted.<p>

"What's wrong honey?"

Amy seated with him, while Penny washed the dishes.

"Do you think I'm sexy?"

"And this is when we start singing Rod Stewart?"

Amy laughed but immediately returned serious, when she saw Kurt was giving her an annoyed look.

"Oh, it was really a question? I'm sorry. Then the answer is yes, I think you are."

"Well, thanks! I think so too!"

"Okay. We've established you're sexy and you're the most modest person in the world."

Penny came in the living room right in time to see Kurt sighing with frustration.

"What's going on?"

"Kurt thinks he's sexy and I do too."

"If this is a game, I wanna play. I think Kurt is sexy too."

Amy and Penny started laughing and joking around, but Kurt waved his arms in the air.

"Ladies, stop."

"What is this really about, Kurt?"

"I – Iwannahavesexwithblaine."

He said that all in one breath. Both girls raised an eyebrow with a questioning look. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I wanna have sex with Blaine."

Penny gasped.

"You and Blaine don't have sex yet?"

"Well, no. We do stuff, lots of stuff but…no intercourse."

"Intercourse? What are you eighty?"

"Okay, Penny, don't focus on that! You're thinking he doesn't find you sexy, Kurtsie?"

Kurt closed his eyes and nodded.

"Are you kidding me? You're one hot piece of ass."

"Thanks, Penny. But I'm not trying to have sex with you."

"And whose fault is that? Not mine, for sure."

Kurt laughed and gave her a little push. Amy rolled her eyes and took the situation in her hands.

"Okay, Kurt, you realize this is just ridiculous."

"Well, I don't think it is. It's almost a month that we're in this _secret relationships_. I'm trying with all my powers to seduce him and, you know, convince him but he just always finds a way to not do it."

"And how does he do that?"

"I don't want to give any details but he distract me with…other things."

"And do you think he would do those other things if he didn't find you sexy?"

Kurt thought about that for a minute. Now that he was thinking clearly, it did sound weird – Amy went on speaking.

"Maybe you scared him off. He's worried if you guys have sex, you would think he's just using you for that, like you said to him a couple of weeks ago, when you guys fought."

"Oh."

Kurt brought two fingers to his upper lips and looked up, thinking.

"Now that you mention it: it might be a possibility."

Penny smiled.

"All good then! I wonder how would you and Blaine survive if you didn't have aunt Penny and aunt Amy to save you."

"Yeah, Penny, because you give always the best advices."

"Jeez, Amy, thanks."

Kurt laughed and got up, headed to bed.

"Thanks girls. Both of you, it's better if I go to bed: big day tomorrow."

"Gonna have sex with your secret boyfriend?"

Kurt was already in the hallway.

"Goodnight ladies."

* * *

><p>"Remember when you told me about Alex and Sam?"<p>

"Yeah, Blaine. Even though I thought you forgot since it's been three weeks."

"I know but we had all that movie tests and stuff, I was busy. Anyway I thought we could go out tonight, all four of us – and you can tell Penny and Amy too – and I'll see if there's something between them."

Kurt stopped typing on his keyboard and looked at Blaine.

"And what if there is?"

"I don't know, I just want to see it myself. Maybe I can convince Alex to drop this farce and I could start thinking about coming out. I don't know."

"Blaine."

"Uh?"

"You're blabbering."

Kurt rested a hand on Blaine's arm.

"Relax and take your time."

The boy instantly smiled, gratefully but didn't waste another minute talking, he took his phone out of his pocket and sent a message to Sam. Alex came out of her office, so Kurt immediately got back to work and Blaine jumped up his seat, yelling at her with enthusiasm.

"So, we're going out for drinks tonight!"

"We are?"

"Sure! Me, you, Kurt, Penny, Amy – so you can finally meet them – and Sam!"

Alex gasped, hearing Sam's name. But she recovered immediately and smiled.

"Sounds great!"

* * *

><p>Kurt was sipping on his drink, tired and annoyed by the whole situation. The others were happily dancing, but then Penny came sit with him.<p>

"Why the long face?"

"It's nothing. I'm just tired."

"Come oooon, tell auntie Penny what's wrong."

Kurt took another sip of his drink and then got closer to Penny.

"Okay. Remember the thing we talked about yesterday?"

Penny seemed to search through her mind, but then smirked.

"Oh, of course I do!"

"Well, I don't wanna be here!"

"Of course you don't! You wanna be home doing the dirty!"

They both laughed, Kurt didn't even bother shushing Penny. He felt a little dizzy and the girl was fun to be around.

"Listen to me, Kurt: stay here for another hour, make your man tipsy and then go home and have fun."

"I don't want to take advantage of him when he's drunk!"

"I'm not telling you to get him drunk. Just a couple of drinks, it's always funnier that way."

She winked and got back on the dance floor. Sam and Alex were practically _eye-fucking _each other and Kurt wondered if those two were secretly together or not, maybe they were. Blaine cut off his stream of thoughts grabbing him by the hands and dragging him on the dance floor.

"Come on, grandpa."

"Blaine, no. I don't want to."

Blaine got closer and whispered in Kurt's ear.

"I think you're right about Alex and Sam."

Kurt snorted.

"Well I think even a blind person could feel the sexual tension between those two."

As in response to that, Sam grabbed Alex's hand and made her twirl. When she almost fell, Sam grabbed her and she leaned closer to him, they both laughed happily. Amy and Penny exchanged a knowing look – even them had figured it out.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

Blaine had whispered in his ear, again, and that was doing strange things to Kurt's body.

"Are you crazy? We cannot leave. They'll suspect."

"They'll be so relieved we're leaving them alone that they won't care."

Kurt shook his head.

"No, we'll wait for everybody to go home."

Blaine pouted and widened his eyes.

"Pretty pretty please?"

Kurt gently pushed Blaine away and got back to the table, followed by the shorter boy.

"Is that a no?"

"Blaine, just wait a little more okay?"

"Unf. Okay."

He took a seat next to Kurt and started whistling, but then he started talking again.

"So, do you think they're doing it?"

"Who?"

"Alex and Sam! Do you think they have something going on?"

"I don't know."

"They clearly like each other, so I bet they're doing it!"

"I don't know. We like each other, Blaine."

"And you think I don't know that?"

"We like each other and we're not doing it, so I think it's not that easy isn't it?"

"Are you trying to tell me something here?"

"Me? No. I'm just stating a fact."

Blaine looked at Kurt, who looked away and went on drinking his vodka and a weird silence fell between them.

"Alright, awkward."

That said, Blaine got up and went back on the dance floor. Kurt sighed and lightly banged his head on the table.

* * *

><p>"I'm so tired."<p>

Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. They were _safe _in the car with Penny and Amy, they had just dropped Alex home and Sam left with a cab. Penny was sleeping, she was so drunk that she was out as soon as she touched the seat. Elijah stopped at Kurt's address and Blaine moaned.

"I'm too tired."

"I got it Blaine. You're almost home."

"Don't wanna. Too far. Can I come home with you?"

Amy was busy waking up Penny, but Kurt saw her smiling – he sighed and pretended to be annoyed.

"Okay, Blaine, you can stay."

"Great! Elijah you can go home."

"Yes, sir."

They all said goodnight to the driver and went inside, well Penny went inside with a little help from Blaine and Kurt who carried her.

"Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight boys."

Amy blinked at Kurt before closing her door, he just rolled his eyes and did the same, locking it. When he turned he saw Blaine on the bed, he was lying there with his arms opened, looking at the ceiling. Kurt ignored him and went to the bathroom to start his moisturizing routine, he heard Blaine moving on the bed.

"_So do you think they have a secret relationship like us?"_

"Who?"

"_Alex and Sam!"_

"Oh. I don't know, Blaine. Why don't you ask her?"

"_Yeah, maybe I will."_

Kurt finished with his cream and went back to the bedroom, he jumped on the bed and kissed Blaine, who smiled against Kurt's lips. Blaine bit Kurt's lower lip and then pushed him away, causing Kurt to moan in disappointment.

"What?"

But he didn't have time to process anything else, because Blaine was on top of him, kissing him hungrily, he sucked on his lower lip and Kurt moaned. His noises always awoken Blaine's wildest side, because he started unbuttoning Kurt's shirt, tracing little paths on his torso with his fingers, then removed the shirt completely. Blaine kissed Kurt's lips one more time before passing on to his neck, licking it and kissing it.

"Blaine."

Kurt had his fingers trapped in Blaine's curls and pulled them lightly every time he had a pleasure spasm. Blaine was going crazy, he went down and started sucking hardly on Kurt's chest, right above his nipple, hoping that would live a mark – his mark. He then licked Kurt's nipple quickly and bit it, causing Kurt to hiss at the pain, Blaine looked up and smiled. Kurt pulled Blaine up while the shorter boy started unzipping his and Kurt's pants.

"Lose your shirt, Blaine."

"Why don't you rip it off?"

Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, gently licking it and then biting the lobe. Kurt shivered but didn't lose time and actually ripped Blaine's shirt open, revealing his perfect chest and abdomen, he passed his hands on him and Blaine moaned. Blaine was now leaning on his knees while Kurt was sitting and kissing his hips, when he traced a line with his tongue on Blaine's waistband, the boy shivered and brushed his thumb on Kurt's cheek. The brunette lowered pants and briefs down with one quick movement and Blaine's erection was right there, pulsating and already a little wet with pre-come. Kurt licked it away and then covered Blaine's length with his mouth, sucking hard and fast.

"Oh my – fuck!"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hair and threw his head back, he could come right there and it didn't help when Kurt started humming against his cock while giving him the best blow-job ever. When he felt the burning coiling in his stomach, he lightly pushed Kurt away, pulling on his air.

"What?"

Blaine pushed on the bed and blocked him down with his body. He kissed Kurt twirling their tongues together, moaning tasting himself in Kurt's mouth.

"_Someone_ pointed that we don't have sex."

Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips, the guy was about to answer when Blaine leaned again on his knees and violently stripped Kurt's off from his pants and underwear. He grabbed Kurt by his legs and dragged him closer, then he went down and whispered in his ear.

"Well, that_ someone's_ gonna regret saying that. So. Very. Much."

He said the last words in-between kisses and Kurt panting loudly, he didn't even have the strength to think, let alone talk, but he managed to point to Blaine to the nightstand. Blaine understood immediately and leaned over to open a drawer and take lube and condoms. He opened the bottle of lube and greased his right hand as much as possible. Kurt was shivering and trembling under him, Blaine carefully approached the guy's hole with the first finger but noticed he was shaking.

"Kurt, I...it's been a while."

Kurt opened his eyes and gave Blaine a sweet smile, he took Blaine's hand and directed it, helping him and pushing his first finger inside. Kurt moaned and Blaine followed, the feeling was so good and the fact that he was the one causing those noises to come out from Kurt emphasized the whole thing even more.

"More, Blaine, more."

Blaine put another finger in and crooked them inside, Kurt hissed and pushed his lower body down, against Blaine's fingers. When the third finger was inside Kurt took his cock in his hand and started touching himself. Blaine couldn't stand that sight, he pushed Kurt's hand away and replaced it with his mouth.

"Blaine, enough. Fuck me."

Blaine lifted his head up and quickly looked for the condoms, when he found one he opened it, his hands shaking. Kurt took it in his hands and helped him putting it on, he kissed Blaine's palm and lied on the bed, opening his legs. Blaine gently got closer to Kurt's hole with his cock and gently pushed inside.

"Ah."

Kurt's head was about to explode. He widened his legs and put them around Blaine's waist, pushing him more inside.

"Kurt, you're gonna hurt."

"I'm not. More, Blaine, please."

As soon as the head was inside, Blaine slid more easily and started pushing back and forth. Kurt was so tight and Blaine could feel him all around his cock. Kurt moved under him and followed his pace, their sweat bodies smashed together, almost melting as one. The room was filled only with their moans and gasps, and the sound of Blaine's hips clashing against Kurt's ass.

"Blaine, I'm close."

Kurt didn't even finished saying it that he was coming, copiously all over their chests, Blaine followed as soon as he heard Kurt screaming, his back arched as he pushed as much as he could inside Kurt. He fell above the brunette with a last gasp and slipping outside of him.

"Well, I guess I'll have to complain more if you go and do that!"

"Don't push me, Hummel!"

Blaine kissed the tip of Kurt's nose and they both laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

_Sorry about the smut, it got a little out of hand XD Anyway next chapter: drama, drama, drama_**  
><strong>


	16. Breaking Up

**A/N: **_I'm so sorry guys! I know I said I would've update yesterday but I got so busy and this chapter was so hard to write. I hope I'm channeling the emotions in the right way and I hope you like the chapter!_

_I wasn't so happy with Glee yesterday but, if you follow my tumblr, you'll find a big review of the episode from my point of view._

_I've just noticed I've never wrote a disclaimer - meh, you all know I don't own Glee. If I did Amy and Penny would be real and all of us would laugh more. ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>16. Breaking Up<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt blinked twice and tried to put the room in focus. He looked at the alarm on the nightstand and pressed the little button on top. It was 7AM, he rubbed his eyes and tried to stand up, but he couldn't because Blaine had his arm around his waist. He looked at the man next to him and smiled, remembering what happened few hours before, then gently removed Blaine's arm and got up. Soon he realized that he was naked and quickly put some pajama pants and a t-shirt, then he went to the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and splashed some water on his face.<p>

He sneaked in the kitchen trying to be as quiet as possible and closed all the doors behind him. The house was silent, he was the only one awake so he decided to make pancakes for everybody for breakfast. He put an apron on and got all the ingredients, but first he started the coffee machine – he couldn't focus without caffeine in his body.

Soon he heard a yawn in the hallway and then someone was hugging him from behind, kissing the back of his head.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

Blaine's voice sounded muffled as he snuggled in Kurt's neck, resting his head on Kurt's back. The brunette turned around and hugged the shorter boy, giving him a light peck on the lips. Blaine was wearing some loose sweat pants and nothing else.

"You definitely are a morning person, mr. Hummel."

"And you're definitely not, mr. Anderson."

They kissed and Kurt noticed gladly that Blaine tasted like mint, even in the morning – or maybe he just brushed his teeth too before going in the kitchen. Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips and gently caressed his back.

"Are you okay?"

Kurt looked at him, not getting what he was asking, but then Blaine smirked at him.

"_Oh._ Yes, I am."

"Good."

Kurt flushed but Blaine kissed him again and he relaxed in the boy's arms, the boy who was sweetly pressing kiss all over his face, and then on his neck, brushing his lips against some of the bruises Blaine himself had left on Kurt's body. That's why they didn't even hear the girls coming in.

"Well, free gay porn with breakfast! This is definitely a special treat."

The boys jumped and instantly separated. Kurt snorted.

"And good morning to you Penny." Then he looked at Amy. "And to you Amy."

Penny waved her hand.

"Please feel free to do that whenever you want, we don't mind at all."

Blaine jumped to sit on the kitchen counter and laughed, Kurt just ignored her and got back to his pancakes but he felt Blaine's gaze on him so he looked up and there he was: cute as ever, smiling at him. He smiled back – he could definitely wake up like that every morning. That would've been a good day, or so he thought.

* * *

><p>"What's this, Blaine?"<p>

Alexis threw a magazine at Blaine and it landed on top of her desk. Blaine looked at it, the first page had a big photo of Blaine right outside Kurt's building – big letters screamed "_Where's America's sweetheart going every night_? – _find out more on page 3". _Blaine quickly opened the magazine and read a couple of lines of the article, no mention of Kurt, fortunately.

"Come on, Alex. They have nothing, that's Kurt's building!"

"I know what is _that_ Blaine!"

"Then why do you ask?"

He tried to look calm, but he knew he'd screwed up.

"Why do they have pictures of you coming out of Kurt's building?"

"He's my assistant, I go there, sometimes."

"And you stay overnight for what? Slumber parties?"

_Sort of_, he thought but didn't said that out loud.

"I don't stay overnight."

Alex shook her head, disappointed.

"You lie to me, now?"

She turned the pages and pointed at two pictures: both portraying Blaine getting out of the building at night and in the morning, with the same clothes on. The boy swallowed and licked his lips, not knowing what to say.

"That's what I thought."

Alex seated on her chair, her fingers pressing against her temples.

"You're fucking him."

"Language!"

"Fuck, language! Are you?"

Blaine sighed and took her hand in his. She immediately slipped it away and punched the desk.

"Dammit, Blaine!"

"I'm sorry, okay! Yes, I'm sleeping with him."

"How could you, Blaine? When I specifically told you not to!"

"You don't get to tell me what to do okay? Besides, you're one to talk!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Blaine got up and got closer, he took Alexis chair by the handles and turned it around to make her face him.

"You think I don't know what you're doing with Sam?"

Alex sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not doing anything with Sam!"

"Oh, come on! You were practically fucking him on the dance floor yesterday!"

She got up and pushed him away, snorting.

"That's nonsense!"

"No, it's not! Plus, Kurt told me he came here the other morning and you tried to cover his presence by saying he wanted to see me!"

"Oh, he's your little spy now?"

"Don't try to blame this on him!"

Alex looked outside the big window and closed her eyes, breathing in and out to calm down.

"I'm not sleeping with Sam."

"Maybe you're not, but you clearly like him and he likes you."

Alex smiled, but her eyes were sad.

"I do like him, Blaine. But he doesn't know that and he cannot know, okay?"

Blaine grabbed Alex by her arm and forced her to sit with him on the couch.

"We used to tell each other everything."

"There's nothing to say."

"Why did he came here?"

"Sam? He wanted to go out on a date with me. He told me he had always liked me, since the first time you introduced us, but he thought we were together and never said anything."

"Oh. That's noble of him."

"But then _someone _ told him we were not because _someone_ is gay."

Blaine rolled his eyes, remembering the night he came out to Sam a couple of months before.

"Hey, I was drunk and I thought Sam would be someone I could trust. I had to tell him!"

Alex smiled.

"Thanks for telling me, by the way."

"I didn't know how you would've reacted! You're a crazy girl, most of the time!"

"Well, thank you!"

Silence fell between them, both absorbing what the other said. Blaine sighed.

"What did you tell Sam?"

"About what?"

"About the date."

"I told him I couldn't date him, because I was with you and he cut me off and told me he knew. So I told him I didn't like him."

"But…why?"

Alex smiled, sadly, and cupped Blaine's cheek with her hand."

"Because we're so close, Blaine. I didn't want to ruin this just for a stupid crush!"

"What if it's not?"

"Of course it is!"

"Okay, but _what if_ it isn't?"

Alex looked down and bit her lower lip, thinking – Blaine spoke again.

"We can't go on with this!"

He got up, shaking his head.

"What?"

"You've heard me, Alex. I'm breaking up with you."

"Blaine this is crazy!"

"No, Alex _this - " _he pointed to himself then to her "_us _is crazy. I like men and you are possibly in love with one of my friends!"

"It's just a crush, Blaine."

"I don't know what it is, but this can't work anymore."

Alex breathing sped up, of frustration and anger, she just started yelling.

"Why won't you just wait. It's a matter of a couple of months."

She got up and waved her hands in the air, angry as hell.

"Is it just because you can fuck your little friend out in the open?"

Blaine snapped.

"No! It's because I won't live a lie anymore! Did you know me and Kurt are in this _thing _for over a month now and I was too afraid to sleep with him? I was afraid I couldn't remember how to do it right! I feel like I'm fourteen again! I'm tired of this shit! I'm tired of just faking to be in love with you when I'm not!"

He said that all in one breath, shaking with anger. Alex stood there, she didn't say anything but she lowered her head.

"I guess _Ice Woman_ doesn't even care about that!"

He turned and got out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"I've gotta go, dad." Kurt muffled in his phone. "I love you too."<p>

He hung up and didn't say anything to Blaine, who was standing outside the door with his head lowered and his shoulders shaking. Kurt had heard all the conversation he had with Alex, how couldn't he? They were yelling and the door wasn't sound proofed after all. He pretending to be reading something on his computer, hoping Blaine would say something sooner or later. Blaine did say something, but it was nothing Kurt had expected to hear.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt. Take the day off."

And he just walked away. Kurt stood there and watched him go until he was out of sight, then he furiously smashed his fist on his desk.

"Damn you, Blaine Anderson!"

He got up and ran, trying to catch up with the boy. He tried to run as fast as he could. He couldn't leave him alone now, mostly, he didn't want to leave him alone. Not now, not never. He just _couldn't do it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

_What did you guys think?__  
><em>


	17. Releasing the Tension

**A/N: **_Here, have some fluff! XD_

* * *

><p><strong>17. Releasing the tension<strong>

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Blaine, wait!"<p>

Kurt managed to reach him and now was trying his best to make Blaine stop. But the boy pretended to not even hear him and ignored every attempt Kurt made.

"Blaine, come on! Man you run fast with those short legs!"

He grabbed him from the shoulders and Blaine stopped, he pushed Kurt's hand away and yelled at him.

"What? What! I gave you the day off, Kurt, you should go home."

"I'm not going home. Not without you, anyway!"

Blaine looked up at Kurt, red face and a little sweat dripping on his forehead, he was breathing heavily for the run. Even like that, he still looked beautiful.

"Blaine, please, talk to me."

Blaine shook his head and looked away.

"I don't wanna talk."

"Fine, we won't talk. We'll go home, watch a movie a eat junk food."

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"You? Eating junk food? I'm not buying that!"

Kurt smiled and got closer.

"Okay, you'll eat junk food."

Blaine looked around him, he noticed a little side road right behind him. He acted quickly: grabbing Kurt by his tie and pushing him against the wall of the small road, kissing him roughly. Kurt quickly broke the kiss.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"No one will see us!"

"We're in Los Angeles! People are everywhere!"

"I don't care! I wanna be able to kiss you, especially when you look like _that_!"

"Like what?"

"All sweaty and stuff!"

"I ran!"

"Yeah, I know. I like it, what can I do?"

Kurt sighed and started walking.

"Let's go home, you idiot!"

Blaine grabbed him for a last quick kiss and then followed him.

* * *

><p>"Oh, yes, Kurt. Right there."<p>

Blaine felt Kurt's fingers on his neck, pressing and brushing, releasing the tension.

"I didn't know you were such a massage _whore_."

"I love massages. So I'm glad you're good at giving them."

Kurt brushed his thumbs in-between Blaine's shoulder blades and the boy stretched under Kurt's touch.

"Mmmh."

Kurt felt his pants tighten up at that sound. He patted his hands on Blaine's shoulder and took back his seat next to him on the couch.

"All set!"

"Thanks!"

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt on the tip of his nose. The brunette chuckled and rubbed his nose with his fingers right after.

"I like when you do that."

"Really?"

Blaine leaned closer and kissed him on the nose again.

"I like doing it."

And again.

"So."

And again.

"Much."

And then Blaine's mouth was on Kurt's, kissing him passionately. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck, tickling the back of his neck and making the curly haired boy pushing his tongue inside Kurt's mouth, exploring it thoroughly.

"Well, two shows in one day! Am I lucky girl, or what?"

Blaine broke the kiss and looked at the red headed girl standing at the door, with bags full of groceries in her hands. The boy didn't even flinch, he got up and helped her with those, while Kurt quickly took a pillow from the couch and used it to cover his erection, blushing.

"Such a gentleman."

Blaine smiled at Penny and they both went in the kitchen.

"So, I'm guessing you're staying for dinner?"

"If you guys want me."

Penny snorted.

"Are you kidding me? Believe me when I say, you're _more _than _wanted _around here."

Blaine laughed and kissed the girl on the cheek.

"You're something new, Penny."

"Thanks! But now go and make my Kurtsie horny!"

She gave Blaine a light smack on his butt and sent him in the living room. Kurt has his head lowered and was breathing slowly to calm down. Blaine silently went behind him and covered Kurt's eyes with his hands, bringing his mouth near Kurt's ear.

"Your roommate just commanded me to make you really horny."

Kurt lifted his hands to cover Blaine's and smiled.

"Oh, really?"

"_Oh._ Really."

Blaine repeated in a quiet, husky voice and bit Kurt's ear lobe making the boy squeak with surprise.

"Come on!"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to the bedroom, the taller boy followed without any kind of objections.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, Kurt! That was…you were…"<p>

"Blaine, you're babbling again."

"I know, but I think you just fucked up my brain."

"Pun intended?"

Blaine laughed and turned to lie on his stomach. He lifted on his elbows and looked at Kurt, who was lying on the side, head rested on his hand right hand. With the left hand he started tracing lines with his fingers on Blaine's back, humming a melody – he didn't even realize he was doing it until Blaine pointed that out.

"What are you humming?"

"Mh?"

"You are humming a song."

"Really? I didn't even noticed."

"What song is it?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, tell me."

Kurt rolled his eyes and lay on his back, watching the ceiling.

"I don't even know."

"Liar!"

Blaine started tickling him and Kurt squeaked and started laughing when the boy jumped on him and started biting him lightly.

"Blaine, stop! Please!"

The boy looked at Kurt right in his eyes and then kissed him, lightly, pressing their lips together. Kurt felt a shiver down his spine and the hair on the back of his neck raising. Blaine broke the kiss and rested his body on Kurt's, hugging him tightly. Kurt swallowed and decided it was the time to talk.

"Are you ready to talk to me?"

"About what?"

"About what happened with Alex."

Blaine stiffened.

"No."

"Blaine you can't go on like this. You should talk with someone and I happen to be a great listener."

Blaine got up and seated resting his back against the headboard of the bed.

"I know you are, but I cannot talk to you."

"Why?"

Blaine lowered his head and focused on his hands, resting on his belly – the right one scratching the left one nervously.

"Because I don't wanna fight again."

Kurt sighed, he got closer to Blaine and lifted his head to look in his eyes.

"I don't wanna fight either. I just wanna know what happened."

Blaine's lips twitched in a little smile, he leaned in and kissed Kurt on the tip of his nose again.

"Do you know why I love doing that?"

"Don't try to change the subject, mister."

"Oh, so you _don't _wanna know why?"

Kurt closed his eyes, resigned, and sighed.

"Okay, I want to know."

Blaine kissed his nose again and stopped just to stare in Kurt's eyes and whisper an inch away from his face.

"Because you have the cutest nose ever."

Kurt blushed and felt the shiver again. Blaine took his position against the headboard again.

"Okay, I'm gonna tell you what happened."

Blaine told Kurt everything about the fight with Alex, maybe leaving out the parts where Alexis attacked the guy directly. Kurt listened carefully and noticed that Blaine was shaking again, like that morning when he had come out of the office, so he got even closer and caressed Blaine's back with his hand.

"This is the first time we fight this hard. Sure we yell at each other, but this never happened and it looked like she didn't even care!"

"Of course she cares, Blaine. She's your best friend and she loves you, maybe more than she loves herself."

Blaine's eyes filled with tears all of a sudden.

"And I just told her I don't."

"What?"

"Heading out the office I told her I don't love her!"

"But you didn't mean that."

Kurt just wanted to brush Blaine's tears away and hugged him, but he didn't.

"Of course I didn't, she's my best friend – of course I love her!"

"You should tell her that."

"I'm still angry."

"No you're not. You're crying, that means you're hurt and you're sorry."

Blaine looked up and quickly dried his cheeks rubbing his hands all over his face. Kurt smiled at the boy's attempt and took a tissue from his nightstand, handing it to Blaine.

"Thanks. And I don't mean just for the tissue."

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise, but then he gave Blaine a big smile then he leaned closer and gently pressed his lips on Blaine's eyelids.

"No more tears."

Blaine sniffled one last time and smiled at Kurt, who smiled back and then got up.

"Come on, let's go eat something."

They both quickly put some clothes on, Kurt offered Blaine a hand and he took it. They headed to the kitchen with their fingers entwined.

* * *

><p>"Let's play some music!"<p>

Penny turned the stereo on and started dancing when a really loud and fast song came out of the speakers. Kurt started laughing and Blaine jumped up and danced with her, soon Amy joined them and Kurt took his cell-phone out of his pocket and started filming them. He looked at Blaine through his phone screen and smiled, the boy was doing all these goofy faces and dance moves, but Kurt couldn't stop filming and smiling – that was so sweet and unusual for Blaine. Sure, he'd seen the boy dance around, but never like that, just to have fun and like he didn't have a care in the world. When Blaine looked at him and invited him on the "dance-floor" by crooking his index finger a couple of times, Kurt smiled and joined him and the girls.

After two or three very fast songs, they all threw themselves on the couch, exhausted and still panting. The next song that came up was slower and they just enjoyed listen to it, Kurt quietly singing it but, when it reached the chorus, Blaine gasped and jumped up.

"That's it!"

"What?"

"That's the song you were humming before!"

Kurt flushed and noticed Amy and Penny were giving him a knowing look, the song was "You Got Me" by Colbie Caillat. Blaine stood there trying to focus on the lyrics and nodding his hand following the song rhythm.

"_Oh, I just can't get enough  
>How much do I need to fill me up?<br>It feels so good it must be lo - "_

Suddenly the music stopped and Blaine frowned in disappointment.

"I was listening!"

Kurt had the stereo remote in his hands, he was so red in his face he looked like a lobster. He wasn't humming that song with Blaine before, absolutely not. That was one of his favourite song and he only hummed when he was happy. Penny nudged him and his thoughts were interrupted, Blaine was looking at him pretending to be angry.

"I'm sorry, my head aches. I was tired of the music."

Amy and Penny looked at each other with eyebrows raised and smiles on their faces. Blaine looked just confused, so Kurt got up and grabbed his hand.

"You have to go, right? We have a big day tomorrow!"

Blaine wrinkled his forehead, more confused than ever but then sighed and just nodded.

"Yeah, it's better if I go. I don't think it's a great idea to stay here tonight."

"Right. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

Blaine sighed and pouted, but he took his jacket and headed to the door.

"Bye girls."

"Bye Blaine!"

"Goodnight, Kurt."

Kurt followed him, opened the door and gave him a light peck on the lips.

"'Night, Blaine."

Blaine went away and Kurt quickly closed the door behind him. He leaned against it and looked at the girls.

"Oh, shit!"

The girls looked at him, curiously.

"I'm in love with Blaine Anderson!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

_I'll try to update later tonight because I'm going to Rome for the weekend and I don't know if I'll have access to internet connection where I'm going. But I swear I'll do my best! Oh, and read the lyrics to Colbie Caillat's song - I decided to put it in here because I was listening while writing and it seemed so perfect. _Let me know what you guys think! __


	18. Not Alone

**A/N:** _I'm back baby! Rome was amazing as always, plus I got to go to Gavin De Graw's concert and he was just awesome! If you've got the chance, you should go and see his show. Anyway, here's the new chapter: fun, drama, drama, fluff and smut! Everything in one chapter - phew, this was hard._

_I hope you like it! Oh and if someone knows how to stop listen to "Cough Syrup", please message me! I'm going crazy! XD_

* * *

><p><strong>18. Not Alone<strong>

* * *

><p>"I don't get it! How could this happen?"<p>

Amy rested a hand on Kurt's in a very maternal way and smiled at him.

"Honey, it's not something that _happens, _it's something you feel. And, to be honest, you were the only one who didn't see that coming."

"What do you mean?"

Penny jumped in.

"Come on, Kurt. You were practically floating and glowing with happiness."

"When?"

"Yesterday morning with that breakfast couple-y scenario? I almost thought your eyes were about to turn into little hearts, like in cartoons characters."

Kurt smiled but his mind was a complete mess, this should not be happening. Blaine was his boss, still in the closet, with relationships problems and with an obsessive and manipulative best friend.

"Girls I -"

But he was interrupted by the door bell. The trio looked at each other with confused looks. Kurt got up and went to the door.

"Maybe Blaine forgot something."

He looked through the peephole and gasped. He rolled his eyes and reluctantly opened the door.

"Hey, Alex. What can I do for you?"

"Where is he?"

Alex pushed Kurt out of the way and entered the apartment. Kurt closed the door.

"He's not here."

Alex stopped and turned to face Kurt.

"He's not answering his phone, I assumed he was here."

Kurt shook his head, Penny and Amy gave a wave of an hand to greet Alex and she replied. Then the two girls went to the kitchen, leaving Kurt and Alex alone.

"He went home, twenty minutes ago."

Alex took a seat on the couch and buried her face in her hands. Kurt had never seen her losing control like that. He seated next to her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

Alex looked up at him, she wasn't angry, just tired and maybe a little bit sad.

"Everything, Kurt. You have to call Blaine, please. He won't answer me."

Kurt nodded and took the phone from the little table next to him. After two rings, Blaine was already answering.

"_Hey gorgeous. Already missing me?"_

"Blaine, I'm sorry but Alex is here. She says something's wrong."

"_Is she alright? I'm coming right over!"_

Kurt heard his alarmed voice and tried to calm him down.

"She's fine. And don't move. We're coming okay?"

"_What happened? Can't you at least tell me?"_

"I don't even know! Ten minutes, okay?"

"_Yeah, okay."_

Kurt looked at Alex and they got up, rushing to the door. Penny and Amy came back just in time with coffees, but didn't dare to say anything and just said bye to Kurt and watched him and Alex disappear behind the door.

"Did you understand what's happening, Amy?"

"Not a single thing, Penny."

"Very well. Do you want some coffee?"

"I would love some coffee."

* * *

><p>"Will you tell me what happened?"<p>

Kurt was in a cab with Alex and she was torturing her hands, squeezing and twirling her fingers.

"_You!_"

Kurt widened his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"You happened! Everything was going the way it was supposed to and then you showed up! With your blue eyes and your pointed nose, and I can't beat that!"

Kurt didn't know what to say, he looked at Alex and almost felt sorry for her. He finally could _see _her: jeans, green sweater and ankle boots, hair loose on her shoulders and glasses on. Just a normal girl, not the crazy, bossy bitch he knew from the office.

"I'm…I'm sorry?"

"You should be. But, then again, I hired you so it's partially my fault. That's the main reason I didn't allow male assistant, especially after 'the _Justin accident_'."

Kurt looked at her, eyebrows lifted but didn't have time to ask anything about this _Justin _guy since they were outside Blaine's building. Alex paid the cab driver and they both went up.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is happening?"<p>

Blaine greeted them with that phrase, he looked angry at Alex but then smiled and gave a light peck on the lips at Kurt who quickly moved away.

"She's going crazy. Talk to her."

Kurt whispered and Blaine nodded, brushing the boy's cheek with his thumb. Suddenly Kurt realized it was the first time he was seeing Blaine, after the epiphany he had had about an hour before. He blushed and shyly looked away.

"Alex, what's wrong?"

"Your brain! I think you're brain is seriously messed up! Do you know who called me two hours ago?"

"Do I have to guess?"

"You could never guess, believe me!"

"Then just tell me!"

Blaine was yelling, Alex was yelling and Kurt was watching them sitting on the big couch and fearing that night won't end well.

"Kelly called me."

"My press agent?"

"Yes, your press agent. She told me that some douche named Don Riley has some photos that we might find interesting. Do you have any idea why?"

Kurt closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. Obviously, they were paying the one and only time that Blaine was spontaneous in public – but seriously there was no one around. Blaine threw his head back, laughing – he was seriously just dying from laughter. Alex and Kurt looked at each other, confused, then Kurt shrugged.

"I can't believe this! Alex you're insane! I thought somebody died or that I lost the option on the movie for some strange reason. You came here at midnight to tell me that somebody has pictures of me with Kurt?"

"They have picture of you _kissing_ Kurt!"

"Oh dear God, call an exorcist!"

Blaine pretended to be shocked, his jaw dropping and eyes widening – it was so funny Kurt tried to cover his laugh, but he wasn't so successful, so Alex gave him an angry look.

"Are you telling me you don't care?"

"I seriously don't."

Kurt just heard the sound of Alexis hand crashing on Blaine's cheek, silent fell in the room, Kurt didn't even dare to breathe. Blaine slowly brought a hand on his cheek and massaged the pain away.

"Get out!"

His voice was just a whisper.

"Blaine -"

"I said: Get. Out."

Blaine was shorter than Alex, but the girl was so crumpled in herself and Blaine's voice was so authoritarian that he looked taller. Alex opened her mouth like she was about to say more, but she just lowered her head, turned and head to the elevator – as soon as the doors closed, Blaine sighed and closed his eyes. He turned and smiled at Kurt, then he took a seat next to him, the brunette placed a hand on his back.

"Blaine…"

But the boy didn't let him finish, he threw his arms around Kurt and started crying, loudly and desperately. Kurt just held him back, tightly, he had a new task now: make Blaine understand he wasn't alone, not anymore.

* * *

><p>Blaine had stopped crying, but his breathing was still irregular and he was shaking. Kurt moved and dragged Blaine with him so that they were lying on the couch, Blaine's legs tangled with Kurt's – actually their entire bodies were tangled together. Blaine had his head on Kurt's chest and was listening to the boy's heart beating fast, then he heard Kurt humming that song again, caressing Blaine's back and trying to calm him down. He felt warm all over his body and his breathing coming back to a normal pace, but tears still appeared every now and then. He was so sad, but not hopeless – in some way Kurt's cuddling and humming was soothing him. He looked up and his lips were less than an inch away from Kurt's neck, he kissed it once and then pushed himself up to face Kurt. He smiled and gave him his signature kiss on the tip of his nose, making Kurt smile, then he pressed his lips against Kurt's once, twice and the third time he started giving little bites on his lower lip. Kurt turned his face and looked at him confused.<p>

"Please, Kurt."

Blaine kissed him again then he looked right in his eyes, with his own eyes still filled with tears.

"Make love to me."

It was a whisper, but Kurt could hear that it wasn't a pleading, it was something Blaine wanted and, to be honest, Kurt wanted it too. Now, more than anytime, he would've really made _love _to Blaine. He looked at the boy, swallowed hard and then crashed their mouths together.

* * *

><p>Kurt kissed Blaine's tears away and started slowly unbuttoning his shirt, he wasn't doing anything more, just carefully opening Blaine's shirt and tossing it on the floor when he was done. They were both standing on their knees, facing each other, Blaine looking at every movement Kurt slowly made. He whimpered when Kurt kissed his chest, lightly, covering his torso with sweet pecks while losing his shirt too. Before Kurt could unzip Blaine's pants, the boy grabbed him from the waistband and got him closer to kiss him passionately, their bodies clashed together, hearts beating as one.<p>

The kissing went on for a couple of minutes, with Kurt's chest against Blaine's and their hands resting by their sides but with fingers entwined. It was Kurt who broke the kiss first, causing Blaine to groan in complaint – but the boy didn't complain for long: Blaine was forced to sit and then Kurt removed his pants and his own, quickly. When Kurt went down on his knees and freed Blaine from his underwear, the boy moaned and grabbed Kurt's hair while the brunette kissed his erection and then licked the vein that goes from the bottom all the way to the head. When Kurt suddenly swallowed him whole, Blaine screamed the boy's name and clasped at his own hair, throwing his head back, lost in pleasure. Kurt went on sucking him hardly and Blaine tried to stop himself to just fuck the boy's mouth, but then Kurt stopped and slowly approached Blaine on the couch placing a hand on his cock and giving fast strokes along his length. Kurt was next to Blaine, whispering and heavily breathing in his ear.

"Lie down and turn around."

Blaine felt a shiver down his spine, it was a feeling he got every time Kurt had this commanding inflection in his voice. He couldn't say no, so he lay down on his stomach and Kurt first caressed Blaine's back, then he went down kissing the beck of his neck, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Just relax."

Blaine whimpered, he didn't have the strength to say anything. Kurt started tracing a path down Blaine's spine with his tongue – little wet concentric circles marking the boy's back, making him breathe quickly and heavily. Kurt tongue went slow but it got to the split of Blaine's ass eventually, and the boy hissed when Kurt used his hands to widen his butt cheeks to open his way to Blaine's hole. He started slowly wetting the entrance but soon Blaine got impatient and pushed against Kurt's tongue, so the boy just went for it and shoved the tongue all the way inside Blaine.

"Nnngh. Aaaah."

Each sound that came out of Blaine's mouth, tempted Kurt to go deeper, but he was soon worried that he could come just hearing those sounds, like it almost happened before – so he forced Blaine to turn on his back and kissed his thighs. He gave a glance around him and spotted his bag right at the foot of the couch, he started digging in it with one hand, while still touching Blaine with the other. He finally found the condoms and the small bottle of lube, popping it open and covering his hand with it, he looked at Blaine: eyes closed in pleasure and swollen lips parted. Kurt couldn't wait anymore, he sank two fingers inside Blaine who hissed at first but then adjusted to the intrusion. Kurt was slow, at first, remembering that maybe some time had passed since Blaine last bottomed, but then it was the boy himself who was asking for more, grabbing Kurt's wrist and quickening the pace. Kurt then added a third finger and Blaine caught at the couch cushion, squeezing it.

"Kurt, oh god, I'm ready."

Kurt didn't need him to say it twice, while still fingering Blaine he ripped the condom wrap apart and put it on – he gently lifted Blaine up a little and placed the head of his cock at Blaine's opening. He certainly didn't expect Blaine to just push Kurt inside by pressing against him. Kurt thought he could die, there was no way to explain what he felt as soon as he was inside Blaine.

"God, Blaine, you're so tight."

He started pushing harder and faster and, after a couple of minutes, he could feel his whole cock all the way inside Blaine, his hips crashing against the boy's ass. He lifted Blaine up a little more to make him feel more comfortable and it worked so well that Kurt couldn't help but go faster and faster, a moan escaping his mouth at the friction.

"So, so damn tight."

He went down to kiss Blaine, one mouth desperately looking for the other – Blaine grabbed at Kurt's hair and pulled him to face him.

"Watch me, Kurt. I want to you to look in my eyes when you come."

Kurt nodded and went on pushing inside Blaine. Then he brought a hand on Blaine's cock and started going up and down at the same rhythm.

"Yes, Kurt. Oh, my - don't stop, I'm almost there."

"Me too, Blaine. Come with me, baby."

Kurt felt the warm sensation in his stomach and knew he was exploding, so he closed his eyes but Blaine pulled a little at his hair, so he remembered and looked at him. He stopped touching his cock and leaned on his elbows, he gave a couple more fast pushes, he kissed Blaine on the lips one more time and then they were both coming, screaming loudly each other names. Kurt fell on top of Blaine and didn't even care about the fact that it was slick and sticky of come. He slipped out of the boy but stayed in his arms panting and trying to bring his heart beat back to normal, while Blaine caressed his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Kurt?"

"Mh?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

_So what did you guys think?_  
><em>Question for all of you: would you like to see what happened to Alex after she left Blaine's apartment? I don't know if you would like to know more about her or not...so please tell me :D<em>


	19. And So It Begins

**A/N:** _I know, I have no excuses but this chapter was so hard to write because I'm preparing for the big boom! Anyway I'm sorry and I hope you like it._

_Next update in a couple of days but I'll start a new job on thursday (wish me luck!), so I may be late. Sorry. But thanks for sticking with me and reviewing._

* * *

><p><strong>19. And So It Begins…<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt blacked out for a second, he was imagining things, it couldn't be possible that Blaine had just told him that he loved him. He was making that up in his mind because they just had this beautiful intimate moment and he had dreamed for those words to come out eventually. Blaine was still gently caressing Kurt's head and he was repeatedly kissing his temple with sweet kisses, but Kurt tensed in his arms.<p>

"It's okay, you don't have to say it back."

_Oh._ He wasn't imagining that, for sure. So it was real, Blaine told him the three magic words – Kurt didn't know what to do: smile? Cry? Scream? So he looked up at Blaine and kissed him, fingers through Blaine's curls and lips pressed on his. Blaine smiled against Kurt's mouth and a guttural sound came out.

"I'm guessing you're okay with it?"

Kurt pushed his head back a little and looked right into Blaine's deep hazel eyes.

"I love you too, Blaine."

Blaine let out a big breath, realizing that he was holding it while waiting for Kurt to say something.

"Oh, thank God. I thought I freaked you out!"

Kurt smiled and kissed him again, even though Blaine was still talking. They drowned in that kiss for what seemed like forever. Then Kurt got up.

"Where are you going? Come here!"

"I'm gonna get some washcloth, I think we need them."

Kurt pointed at their chests and Blaine made a weird face.

"Eeew, maybe you're right."

Then Blaine's face lighted up, he stopped Kurt grabbing his wrist and gave him a smitten look.

"How about a shower?"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go have a shower."

Blaine shook his head and licked his lips. He stood up and surrounded Kurt's waist with his arms.

"No, no. _We're _gonna have a shower."

* * *

><p>Alex was outside the door for 20 minutes before deciding to knock. She heard footsteps of a person approaching and took a deep breath. Sam opened the door a few seconds later, a confused look on his face, but he smiled gently.<p>

"Hey, Alex! What are you -"

But he couldn't finish the sentence because Alex had pressed her lips on his and threw her arms around his neck. He smiled against her lips, picked her up and Alex put her legs around his waist, then the boy pushed the door closed while rushing to the bedroom. Their lips never separated.

* * *

><p>Kurt felt something tickling his ear, he lightly shook his head and turned on his other side, trying to go back to sleep. A couple of seconds later he felt something heavy on him, and then lips pressing on his cheek.<p>

"Wake up, wake up."

Kurt smiled at Blaine's voice and lay on his back to face the boy.

"Good morning."

Blaine kissed the tip of Kurt's nose and then his lips.

"Sleep well?"

Kurt nodded and stretched himself, yawning.

"Still tired, though."

"I know, me too. Maybe that second round in the shower wasn't the best idea."

"Or the third one on the floor."

Blaine smirked and kissed Kurt again, the brunette blushing shyly, he wasn't so used to all those attentions. Blaine kissed Kurt's jaw and then his neck, gently sucking on it.

"Blaine, as much as I love when you do _this, _I think we have to get ready or we're gonna be late."

Blaine pouted and blinked twice, then he hugged Kurt tightly.

"Mmmh dontwanna."

"I know, but we have to. Come on!"

Kurt tried to get up but Blaine was dragging him down on the bed again, Kurt laughed and wriggled himself from Blaine's hold. He got up and quickly pushed the sheets away.

"Come on, mister!"

"Okay, okay."

* * *

><p>Alex rubbed her eyes and tried to put the room in focus: a big mahogany wardrobe was staring at her, next to a maroon chair and a lamp right on top of it. She liked Sam's place, very masculine but classy and not too <em>"bachelor pad". <em>She smiled remembering the night before, Sam's lips on hers, actually all over her body, and shivered at the thought – but immediately coming to her senses again, when she noticed Sam wasn't next to her in the bed.

"What have I done?"

She got up and quickly collected all her clothes spread all over the room. She got dressed and tried to compose herself and headed to the door – Sam almost hit her with the door itself when he opened it.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

Alex panicked as she saw the tray full of breakfast that the boy was holding.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry but I have to go."

She ran outside the bedroom but then went back and kissed Sam, fiercely.

"I'll call you, I promise!"

And she was out in two seconds, Sam shook his head and smiled.

"Never a time I get a normal girl!"

* * *

><p>Blaine answered the intercom, buzzing repeatedly.<p>

"Yes?"

"_Mr. Anderson, sorry to bother, but there's Ms. Cameron asking for you."_

"I don't care. I don't wanna talk to her."

Kurt entered the room, hearing Blaine raising his voice. He got closer to the boy and placed a hand on his arm, looking in his eyes with a gentle look.

"Come on, Blaine. Let her up."

"No! I don't want to!"

"She's your friend. Actually, she's your _best _friend!"

Blaine sighed and pressed the button on the intercom to talk to the concierge.

"Ok, let her up."

Kurt smiled, triumphantly as Blaine started walking back and forth, almost like he was trying to leave a chasm on the floor.

"Calm down. Everything is gonna be okay."

Kurt smiled at him and Blaine lightly brushed the boy's cheek with his fingers and then leaned in to kiss him. They parted when they heard the "ding" of the elevator and the doors opening. Alex stood there for a couple of seconds and got out just as the doors were closing again. She looked at the boys, hand in hand, Kurt smiling at her while Blaine had his eyes on the floor.

"Blaine I know that I screwed up, pretty bad."

The boy snorted and looked away, but Kurt squeezed his hand and he looked at her.

"Scratch that! I acted like a total psycho bitch!"

Blaine smiled.

"But now we need to contain the damages of this story, okay? It could go well but it could blow in our faces. I'm not just worried about your career, hell, I'm not worried about that at all. I'm worried about you. About _us_."

Alex got closer, her eyes filled with tears. Kurt let go of Blaine's hands and tried to get out of the room to give them some privacy but Alex stopped him.

"Don't go, Kurt. This is about all of us. Penny and Amy too, we have to warn them. As soon as this thing is out there, we're going to be under attack of the press. I called Kelly coming here and she assured me that she was trying to control everything, but it's 8 in the morning – magazines are already out or they're about to be. Soon cell-phones and regular phones will start ringing, intercoms will start buzzing and your apartments will be literally invaded. "

Blaine closed his eyes trying to absorb all the information Alex had just told him. Like if someone was listening, the apartment phone started ringing and so did Alexis' cell-phone.

"And so it begins…"

Kurt didn't know what to do, so he sent a message to Amy and Penny to warn them about all the fuss that soon would involve them too.

"Blaine we should go to my apartment and stay there for a while."

Alex shook her head.

"They'll be there, sooner or later, but this is actually a good idea."

All three of them headed to the elevator, while Blaine warned Elijah to be up and ready to leave. Outside Blaine's building it was pretty quiet and it was easy to avoid the press, but they weren't expecting what was outside Kurt's place, not at all: hundreds of video-cameras and flashes going off as soon as they got closer to the building.

"There's another entrance at the back of the building!"

Kurt knew because Penny just texted him about it. They circled the building and found a little door in the back, Penny was waiting for them keeping the door open.

"Come on, come on!"

They were up in seconds and Alex closed the door, letting out a big breath.

"Okay, places people! We've got a story to build and we have to do it right or we are all screwed!"

Kurt smiled at Blaine, trying to reassure him and calm him down. Alex looked at them and smiled.

"I told you that this would've been the most difficult and unpleasant job of your life, Kurt."

The girl winked and Kurt smiled, a friendship wasn't so far, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>


	20. The Truth

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Here is the new chapter - I wanted to do something fun but then it turned out really fluffy because I think it is better this way. But really it is so fluffy because yesterday I stayed all day with my friends and they can bring out the fluffier side of me XD_

_I think two more chapters to go after this and then we'll say goodbye to them. Let me know what you think._

* * *

><p><strong>20. The Truth<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay how are we going to handle this, Kelly?"<p>

Alex was on the phone, trying to figure out what to do, while Penny and Amy were cooking breakfast for everybody. In the meantime Blaine tried to dig a hole in the floor by walking back and forth, while Kurt checked the internet to see if there was something on it.

"Well, hear this: _well done, Blaine! That Kurt is hot!_"

Blaine stopped and flew on the couch, next to Kurt, and started reading out loud.

"_I still support Blaine, no matter what_."

Kurt smiled and encouraged him to go on.

"_Like I couldn't find a way to love Blaine even more_."

Kurt put his arm around Blaine's waist and pulled him closer, nuzzling his nose in his neck.

"Your fans still love you so much."

Blaine closed his eyes and abandoned himself in Kurt's cuddling. The brunette sweetly kissing his neck and holding him tightly.

"Enough little love birds. We have work to do!"

Alex seated next to them and grabbed the laptop, typing like crazy and holding her phone squeezing it between her head and her shoulder.

"Yes, Kelly, I'm looking at it right now. Mh, mh. Yes, sure. It could go well or it could be a disaster. Yeah, I'll talk to him. Thanks, darling."

She hung up and placed the phone on the table next to the couch. She looked at Kurt and Blaine, still tangled in each others' arms, and turned the laptop to make them see the screen. And there they were: Blaine kissing Kurt and pushing him against the brick wall, and another photo of them walking hand in hand.

"We have two options: either you say you didn't know you were gay and I act like the hurt cheated on girlfriend or…"

"I'll tell the truth!"

Blaine interrupted her, then Alexis phone buzzed, she looked at the screen, shook her head and focused on Blaine again.

"Or you'll tell the truth."

They both sighed and Kurt stroked Blaine's back. Alexis phone buzzed again and she ignored it.

"Okay, I'll call Kelly, we'll arrange a press conference."

Blaine nodded and the phone buzzed again.

"Who is it?"

"No one."

Then Blaine's phone started ringing, he looked at the screen and smiled, handing the phone over to Alex.

"I think it's for you."

She looked at him, confused, and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Why don't you answer your phone?"_

"Sam, I can't talk right now, we're in the middle of something."

"_I know, I saw the pictures. I wanted to ask you if you needed a hand with something."_

"That's sweet but I actually don't have time to do this, right now."

"_Okay. Let me know if you need help, seriously."_

"Yeah, okay."

She hung up and turned to give the phone back to Blaine, just to find the two boys looking at her with malicious smiles on their faces.

"What?"

"So...what did he want?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing, uh?"

Penny and Amy entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but breakfast is ready. You should eat something."

The trio got up and headed to the kitchen but not before Alex called Kelly and arranged the press conference for that afternoon.

* * *

><p>"Penny these muffins are delicious!"<p>

"Thanks Alex."

Kurt's hand never left Blaine's, not even while they were eating. Alex couldn't help but look at the boys, exchanging glances, smiling at each other, so lost in their little magic world. Blaine looked so happy and, as a matter of fact, it was everything she always cared about: for Blaine, _his _Blaine to be happy with someone. Her eyes filled with tears again, what was wrong lately? She never cried this much. She forced herself not to cry anymore and quickly wiped the tears away, trying not to get noticed. When she stared at the boys again, Kurt was holding Blaine's hands in his, kissing his knuckles sweetly.

Penny and Amy washed everything and left the room to go to work.

"Girls just don't say anything, they probably don't even know you live with Kurt."

They both nodded and were out, Alex turned at Blaine and looked at him seriously.

"So, Blaine, the conference will be at four – Kelly is preparing a little speech for you and we'll have just the important press there, no tabloids or anything."

"Great!"

Kurt's phone started ringing, he looked at the screen and gasped.

"It's my dad, sorry. It'll be just a minute."

He kissed Blaine's hand again and left the room. It was the first time Alex and Blaine were alone after the slap and the fight. They looked at each other and looked away as soon as they noticed the other was doing the same. Alex sighed and decided to make the first move.

"Look Blaine, I'm sorry. I've made a mistake, I shouldn't have slap you but I was angry, mostly at myself for being the cause of your unhappiness and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

She placed her hand on Blaine's, he looked at it and smiled, then he looked up.

"I'm sorry too."

"About what?"

"For kicking you out of my house, for starters. And for telling you I didn't love you. I do love you, so much and you're not the cause of my unhappiness, okay?"

He cupped her cheeks and looked right in her eyes. They both smiled and nodded, then they hugged and everything was back to normal.

"So…why don't you tell me what happened with Sam?"

"Oh we have more important things to think about now."

"Really? I don't think so: nothing is more important to me than my best friend."

Alex raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I think _someone _is."

She nodded towards Kurt's room, Blaine smiled and lowered his head, shyly.

* * *

><p>"Dad! Hi!"<p>

"_What the hell is happening, Kurt?"_

"Dad, please, don't freak out."

"_Don't freak out? I don't hear from you for two weeks and, all of a sudden, your face is all over my tv, my newspapers and everyone at the garage is talking about you. What is going on there, kiddo?"_

Kurt sighed.

"It's complicated."

"_Well, good thing I'm at the airport right now, catching the first flight to Los Angeles!"_

"What? No, dad, you don't need to."

"_No arguing, I'll see you tonight."_

Kurt heard the click on the other side of the phone and knew his father already hung up. Well, things couldn't get worse now, right?

* * *

><p>"Breathe, babe, it's gonna be fine."<p>

Blaine smiled and even a little giggle came out.

"What?"

Kurt looked confused.

"I love when you call me names, _babe_."

Kurt blushed.

"I'm sorry, it just comes out naturally."

"Hey, no need to apologize. I told you: I love it!"

Blaine kissed the tip of Kurt's nose and then Alexis entered the room.

"Five minutes, boys."

Blaine nodded, Kurt took the boy's hands and pulled him closer. They looked in each other's eyes for a second and then kissed, lightly.

"I love you."

"I love _you_, Kurt."

They kissed again and then Blaine held Kurt's hand, tightly.

"Okay."

He let out a big breath.

"Showtime!"

* * *

><p>When Blaine entered the conference room, he felt all eyes on him, Alex encouraged him to take a seat next to her and Kelly. Kurt was watching him behind the scenes, the brunette smiled at Blaine and nodded slowly so the shorter boy just stood straight and swallowed, taking his seat and smiling at the journalists facing him.<p>

"Good morning everyone."

A dozen of hands popped up but Kelly raised her hand and shook her head.

"Sorry but, before we start with the questions, Mr. Anderson has a few things he would like to say."

She pushed the microphone near Blaine and the boy looked at the notes with the speech Kelly wrote for him. He gave a quick scanning to the words and snorted.

"You know what?"

He took the notes and tore them until they were reduced in confetti.

"Fuck this shit!"

He threw the papers in the air, laughing at Alexis and Kelly's shocked faces.

"Do any of you even see how ridiculous this is? I have to do a press conference to tell you that I'm gay? Really? Are you really all so interested in the fact that I like boys, well actually recently I've just like _one _boy and he's sitting right there!"

He pointed at Kurt who violently blushed and bit his lower lip, embarrassed but also glad that Blaine had said those things.

"I just don't get why it is so important for you guys? I know you need something to write in those little magazines of yours, but seriously why can't you just get off my back? I'm so tired of all this. You think I'm Blaine Anderson, superstar with a perfect life but I actually felt miserable for most of it because I couldn't be myself."

He paused to take a sip of water, shaking his shoulders when Alex rested a hand on them. He raised his hands and nodded to make her understand he was okay. He got up and went around the table and stood in front of all the people in the room, smiling.

"Then something weird happened about three months ago: I met this wonderful person who showed me how to be myself, a beautiful boy who liked me even though I had to keep him hidden. We never went on a real date, where I could kiss him or hold his hand in public because I was supposed to be straight. It was just a couple of days ago I realized he didn't deserve _this_, and that I was making the biggest and stupidest mistake of my life."

He looked at Kurt and walked up to him, he took the boy's hands and led him to the front of the crowd. Kurt's ears where red and he was almost shaking. Blaine showed him off, pulling him near.

"Look at him! Isn't he beautiful? He is just perfect!"

Kurt was so embarrassed but he felt better when Blaine stopped and faced him, never leaving his hands and brushing his thumbs on Kurt's knuckles.

"I couldn't hide him anymore, I wanted to show him to the world and tell everybody that he is with me. That he chose me: a screwed up actor, who pretended to be someone else for so long that he was almost forgetting his real nature. He reminded me who I was."

Blaine said those things never dropping Kurt's hands and looking him right in his eyes.

"And he was so generous to let me love him and finding out I got his love back, was one of the happiest moment of my life."

He leaned in and pressed his lips on Kurt's, gently. The room went silent, it was like each person in there was holding their breath. Kurt was petrified but he gave into the kiss when Blaine cupped his neck and deepened the kiss, which lasted a couple of minutes before Blaine broke it with a smack. Kurt was feeling dizzy, he couldn't even think straight so he just looked at the beautiful boy standing in front of him. Blaine smiled at Kurt and winked at him.

"I love you, Kurt."

Kurt opened his mouth but not a sound came out, the words were stuck in his throat blocked by the lump that just formed in it. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"I love you too, Blaine."

It was just a whisper, but the room was so silent that everybody heard. Kurt could hear some sniffs coming from the people in the first rows but he could just look at Blaine, who kissed him again, then he faced the crowd.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we're gonna go to my place and have lots of wild, animal sex."

Kurt didn't even got the time to blush that Blaine was pulling him away, heading to the nearest exit. It was then that Kurt noticed his dad, arms crossed, a severe look on his face – the taller boy leaned closer to whisper in Blaine's ear.

"I suppose this is not the right time to introduce you to my father?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	21. It's All Relatives

**A/N:** _Hello everyone! How are you surviving Glee hiatus? I'm a mess, but I'm busy working so that's good. Anyway I'm guessing one more chapter after this (or two, that depends) and, maybe an epilogue. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>21. It's all relative(s)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dad, what are you doing here and how did you get in the conference?"<p>

"I just said I was your dad and a guy at the door let me in."

"Oh."

Kurt said quietly while Burt was keeping the door open to allow the boys and Alex to come inside, escaping the journalists while Kelly took care of them. Alex looked oddly at peace and took a seat on a chair, right after she shook Burt's hand and introduced herself.

"Dad, this is Blaine. Blaine this is my dad, Burt Hummel."

Blaine's cheeks were on fire. Did he just said that he was gonna have sex with Kurt in front of his dad? Worse: wild, animal sex. He shyly took Burt's hand and managed to whisper something.

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"Likewise"

Alex looked at the scene amused and Kurt was actually surprised that she wasn't freaked out at all, after Blaine's little breakdown.

"So, I assume from the little display out there that this is your boyfriend, Kurt?"

"Yes?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, they never said anything about their actual relationship, but he assumed they were sort of an item since they confessed their love to each other. Blaine just confessed it to the entire world, actually.

"Are you asking me? Of course I am your boyfriend!"

Blaine paused and looked back at Kurt.

"Right?"

Burt look at the two of them and sighed. Kurt tried to concentrate on his father, but he had this stupid smile on his face because, let's face it, after declaring his love for Kurt to the entire world, he just told he was his boyfriend. Blaine Anderson was Kurt's boyfriend and he wanted to kiss him right there, but he couldn't so he just tried to focus on the situation.

"So, we've established that you guys are together, right?"

They both nodded at Burt's question.

"How come you never mentioned it, Kurt?"

Kurt was thinking about a good answer but he couldn't come up with anything.

"It was my fault, sir."

Blaine jumped in the conversation.

"I-I just came out of the closet, actually, and I asked Kurt not to tell anything until I was ready. Which, apparently, I was today."

Burt took off his baseball cup and scratch his head, then put the cap back on. Kurt knew that he needed more information when he started acting like that, so he placed a hand on his father's arm.

"Dad, let's talk about this at home, okay? I'll introduce you to my roommates and we can eat something."

Burt just nodded.

"Alex, Blaine are you coming?"

Alex looked up at Blaine, leaving the decision to him. But the boy shook his head.

"No, you go and spend a little time with your dad. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Blaine gave him a little peck on the lips, then Kurt and his dad went out the back door and went home.

* * *

><p>"And that's how we got where we are now, dad. Seriously there's nothing creepy or absurd about this."<p>

Kurt was opening the door to the apartment, they had some troubles avoiding the press and paparazzi but, with Burt there, it was easier to get through. On their way home, Kurt had told Burt the gist of what happened between him and Blaine, leaving the dirty details off of course, and his dad listened without saying a word. Now they were home and the whole story was told but Burt still wasn't talking about it, so Kurt just showed him the house and took his bags to the room.

"And this is my room."

"Well, it's nice. You have quite a life up here, kiddo."

Kurt smiled.

"But…are you sure this Blaine guy is right for you?"

"I love him, dad. And he loves me."

"You've known him for three months!"

"Almost four, now. But this is not the point! I really don't know why it is but I just _feel_ me and Blaine have something special here, and I want to see where it goes. Right now I couldn't think of my life without him because it wouldn't be my life."

Burt watched his son, all red and flustered, that only happened when he really cared about something.

"Okay, Kurt. Let's have some dinner and rest a little. Tomorrow maybe you and I can take Blaine out for coffee. I'd like to know him better."

Kurt hugged his dad, tight.

"I bet he would love that too."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Hummel, Kurt always talk about you. Penny and I couldn't wait to meet you."<p>

"Well, thank you Amy. Kurt talks a lot about you two too."

The girls smiled.

"So, spill the dirt mr. Hummel. We wanna know every embarrassing moment of Kurt's like before he met us. Like have you ever caught him playing with himself or something?"

"Penny!"

Kurt jumped off his seat. He knew that Amy, Penny and his father would've been an awful combination.

"That happened a couple of times, actually. But maybe I should tell you about the time he had a crush on his step-brother."

"Dad!"

Penny and Amy gasped, and the red-headed girl looked at him shaking her head.

"Kurt! You're a pretty little pervo, aren't you?"

Kurt blushed and started yelling.

"He wasn't my step-brother when I had a crush on him!"

They were all laughing at Kurt, so he just gave up.

"Okay, fine dad! You told your thing, now finish your dinner and go to bed!"

"Oh, maybe your friends would like to know about the time - "

"Ooookay, who's ready for dessert?"

Kurt covered his dad's mouth and got up to get the chocolate cake Penny had made. The girls didn't protest and just helped him, but Burt whispered to them that he would tell them the story when Kurt wasn't around.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey. I wanted to check on you, how's your dad?"<em>

"He's great! He told Penny and Amy all the embarrassing stories there are about me. And now he's sleeping in my bed and I'm breaking my back on the couch."

"_I can't believe I missed the embarrassing stories. But, if you want, I have plenty of room in my bed."_

"Blaine, my dad's here. I cannot sneak out to have a midnight encounter with my boyfriend."

"_I would've said booty call but midnight encounter, I love the sound of that. It's so old fashioned. How about a little, old phone sex?"_

"Blaine Anderson, I have a better proposition for you."

"_Better than phone sex? Skype video sex?"_

"No, Pervy McPervertson. My dad wants to have breakfast with you tomorrow."

"_Well, if you think breakfast with your dad is a better proposition than sex, we sure have a problem here."_

"Come on! He wants a chance to get to know you better. Please, babe."

"_Nuh-uh you're not playing fair. You cannot use the 'babe' thing against me."_

"Pretty, pretty please."

Kurt could almost hear Blaine smiling on the other side of the phone, then the boy let out a sigh.

"_Okay. One condition: my treat! Come here around 9, okay?"_

"That's great! Thank you, thank you."

"_How about that phone sex now?"_

"Goodnight, Blaine."

Kurt hung up and smiled at his phone. He didn't even have the time to put it on the table next to the couch, that it buzzed in his hands.

_**Goodnight, Kurt. I love you. – B**_

Kurt's toes curled up and he widely smiled, looking at the screen. He quickly typed a response and hit send.

**I love you too. – K **

He then let out a dreamy sigh, trying his best to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"Come on dad! We're gonna be late!"<p>

"Chill, Kurt! Can I just have one bite of these delicious cupcakes?"

"No! We're supposed to have breakfast with Blaine!"

Penny watched the argument amused by Kurt's power on his dad. She gave a bite to one of the cupcake and started talking with her mouth full.

"I'll save you some Mr.H."

"Thanks, Penny."

Kurt took his dad by his arm and started dragging him towards the door.

"Let's goooo! Bye girls, we'll see you later."

And they were gone.

* * *

><p>"Alex, help me! I'm freaking out!"<p>

"_And good morning to you, Blaine!"_

"Kurt's coming here."

"_So?"_

Blaine heard the girl shushing somebody and laughing.

"With his dad!"

"_Oh."_

The girl laughed again, but the sound was muffled like she was covering the phone with a hand.

"You're with Sam, aren't you?"

"_No!"_

"You answered too quickly."

A pause. Then Blaine heard two people laughing.

"_Hi Blaine!"_

"Hi, Sam."

Blaine sighed, but he was smiling for his happiness for Alex. She deserved to relax a little and they had a rough day ahead.

"_I'm sorry, Blaine. I sent him to cook breakfast. I'm all yours."_

"Nevermind, go enjoy your morning, while I'll eat my last meal before Kurt's dad murder me."

"_Oh, poor baby. I bet he's not that bad."_

"Alex, I said that I was gonna have wild, animal sex with his son."

There was silence, then Blaine heard a smack on the other side of the phone.

"Sam's back, is he?"

"_No…okay, yes. I'm sorry, I have to go."_

"Yeah, go. I'll just wait here. I'll wait alone the time of my death."

"_Yeah, let me know what kind of flowers do you want, okay?"_

"You're pure evil!"

They both laughed and said goodbye.

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand why we can't go out and I can buy him breakfast?"<p>

Kurt was pushing his dad inside the elevator.

"Because, dad, after yesterday's little display, it's not safe for Blaine to be out. You saw for yourself, we had to practically dive the paparazzi wave on the way here."

It was true, paparazzi and journalists were all over the place, plus Kurt's face was on the first page of every magazine. He was not used to it, but he tried to concentrate on the forthcoming problem: keeping Blaine alive.

As soon as the elevators doors opened, Kurt and Burt entered the apartment. Burt whistled.

"Wow, you're a smart one, kiddo. Look at this!"

"Dad, are you insinuating that I'm a gold digger?"

Burt laughed loudly and Kurt followed, giving him a little slap on the arm. Seconds later, Blaine appeared, he was wearing stone blue jeans and a grey t-shirt. It was simple and Kurt loved it, it took all his self control and the acknowledgement of his dad's presence to not jump at Blaine right there. He blushed at the thought and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Good morning you two! I hope the mess downstairs didn't bother you too much."

"Not at all, dad can scare those paparazzi off easily."

Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine on his lips but the boy moved his head and the kiss was on the cheeks, instead. Kurt watched Blaine with a big question mark on his face, but the shorter boy just nodded towards Burt, flushing. Kurt laughed at him, and pushed him in the kitchen.

"Come on, let's go eat. Are you coming dad?"

Burt was looking around the apartment, and he was particularly fixating on the 56-inch flat screen tv, but he followed the boys as soon as Kurt called him.

* * *

><p>The kitchen counter was full of everything you could eat for breakfast: pancakes, bagels, donuts, waffles, bacon, eggs and milk, coffee, juice, tea and water.<p>

"Whoa, Blaine. Are you expecting an army or something?"

"N-no. It's just that I didn't know what you like the most, sir. So I took out a bit of everything."

They all sat at the counter and Burt gave a smile to Blaine, who shyly started carving some bread. They ate in silence for a couple of minutes, then Burt cleared his throat and started talking.

"So, Blaine, how about your parents?"

"Uhm, how about them?"

"Where are they?"

Kurt was about to choke on his cereals, not even him had asked something about Blaine's parents, he was waiting for the boy to tell him.

"They live in Ohio. They work there."

"Oh, yeah, Kurt told me you're from Westerville, right?"

"Yes, sir."

Burt gave a bite to a bagel.

"So, what do they do?"

"My parents?"

Burt nodded.

"My dad is a broker and my mum is a psychologist."

"Mh, and do they know you're gay?"

"They do. But if they didn't, I bet they would know by now."

Kurt smiled and placed his hand on Blaine's.

"Anyway, they know and they're fine with it, so everything's fine."

"And do you have any siblings?"

"A brother."

"Dad, don't you think is enough with the third degree?"

"It's okay Kurt, I don't mind. Your dad is just trying to get to know me better, since I'm dating you and everything, I think it's totally legit."

"Oh, don't kiss ass Blaine!"

"I'm not kissing ass!" He looked at Burt. "Seriously, sir. I'm not!"

But Burt was looking at them, laughing. The horror on Blaine's face cracked him up, the fact that the boy was trying so hard to be polite and nice was hilarious.

"Relax, Blaine. I'm not gonna kill you, Contrary to popular belief, I don't really own a shotgun. Even though I would've likely used one on some of Kurt's ex-boyfriends."

"Dad!"

Blaine looked at Kurt raising an eye-brow.

"Some, uh? How many were there?"

Kurt sighed and threw his head back, then he gave an angry look at his dad.

"Thanks, dad. Thanks a lot."

Burt and Blaine both laughed at Kurt.

"Ah-ah. Very funny."

The breakfast went on pretty well, and Kurt was so glad to see Burt and Blaine were getting along, even if it was at his own expenses.

"You should see some photos of his tea parties when he was eight."

"There are photos? Oh, I definitely have to see those."

"No you don't!"

It was a little after eleven that Blaine received a phone call from Alex, he had to meet with some of the people of the vampire movie he was shooting.

"I'm so sorry but I really have to get going."

"Sure thing, kiddo. Kurt why don't you show me around?"

"Dad, I think I need to go with Blaine."

"Nonsense, Kurt. Stay with your dad. Me and Alex can handle this."

Kurt was a little disappointed, he wanted to spend some time alone with Blaine. But he just hugged him and him and his dad said goodbye. Burt shook Blaine's hand and then they were in the elevator. Burt cleared his throat and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"You found yourself the right one, kiddo."

Kurt just smiled and nodded.

"I know, dad."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	22. When one door closes, another one opens

**_A/N:_**_ Hi, guys! I know, I'm terribly late with this but life kicked in! Thank you for sticking with me and for the lovely reviews I get to this. Unfortunately we are at the end of this amazing adventure. I'm gonna miss these characters (especially the original ones) but it's been a fun ride. Thank you all, seriously - mostly to my friends **Carol **and **Vale** who inspired the amazing and wonderful **Penny&Amy**, to my wonderful "SAAAARAAAAA family" (mostly to Car and my Soulmate who are also reading this), to **Chia** who recently started reading this and to all of you of course!_

_I have some new things in mind, but now I'm writing my thesis for my graduation in May and I'm gonna be pretty busy. You might find some one-shots I'm working on once in a while and some drabbles on tumblr **lilith86 [DOT] tumblr [DOT] com**._

_Last but not least, if you're curious about the dresses I mention in this chapter, I was inspired by these:_

_Alexis: **http: / tinyurl [DOT] com / bujpp2q**_

_Blaine: **http: / tinyurl [DOT] com / cn3vwx5**_

_Kurt:** **http: / tinyurl [DOT] com / cb8uufx****_

_Sam:**** **http: / tinyurl [DOT] com / cz8neyu******_

* * *

><p><strong>22. When one door closes, another one opens<strong>

* * *

><p>"Call as soon as you land!"<p>

"I will. I thought I was the father here."

"Doesn't matter, mister."

"Okay, you're giving me the authoritarian look. I'll call."

Kurt hugged his father.

"I'm sorry you have to go so soon but -"

"Totally understand, kiddo: Blaine needs you."

"Yeah."

Kurt watched his dad walk through the glass doors and waved him goodbye. He sighed and took his cell-phone to call Blaine. He was pretty bummed because the producers of the vampire movie dropped him after he came out, their only excuse was that they needed someone more "masculine". Kurt was so angry when Blaine told him that he almost called the producers, but he knew Blaine would've hate for him to cause a scene, so he just stayed quiet and tried to support his boyfriend as best as he could.

* * *

><p>Kurt was running at the elevator, Blaine didn't answer his phone and he was so worried, so he just waved at the doorman and slid his card and the elevator went up.<br>When the doors opened he didn't even had time to go out that Blaine was jumping at him.

"What the -?"

"You cannot believe what just happened!"

Blaine dragged Kurt inside and hugged him, tightly. Then he pushed him on the couch and took a seat next to him, patting on his hands.

"Okay, Blaine, breathe."

Blaine smiled and leaned in to kiss him, gently.

"Okay. I have good news! Alex called!"

"Blaine, honey, you're yelling."

"I know! But I'm so excited!"

He swallowed and took a deep breath.

"We found a producer for the movie!"

Kurt's eyes widened.

"Shut up!"

"I won't!"

Kurt jumped in his lap and hugged him and they both started squealing and laughing.

"I'm so happy for you, babe!"

"I know! I'm happy too!"

Kurt kissed him and then squeezed him tightly again. Blaine looked at him with a grin on his face, then he caressed his arm with a finger.

"So…how about some celebratory sex?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Okay, but just one round, then I wanna know everything about this!"

* * *

><p>"So this guy came in Alex' office, right? And he just tells her that he wants to produce the movie, because he saw my press conference and thought that I could be the best casting choice! Apparently he had read the script a couple of months ago but decided to drop it because they didn't have a really good actor to play the main character."<p>

Blaine paused and smirk.

"Enters: Blaine!"

Kurt laughed and lightly slapped his arm.

"That's great, Blaine!"

"I know, right?"

They were lying on the bed: Blaine on his back while Kurt was on his side, leaning on his elbow and passing his fingers through Blaine's curls. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, just staring at each other, then Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine.

"I love you so much, you know that?"

"I love you too, Kurt."

* * *

><p>"This office is so fancy, I've never really noticed before."<p>

Kurt was lightly passing his fingers back and forth on the big black wooden table in Alexis' office, they were waiting for the girl to arrive so that Blaine could sign his contract.

"You think this is fancy, you should see Mr. Parker's office."

"Who?"

"Mr. Parker: he's the producer of the movie."

"Oh. Anyway it is really fancy and classy, I like a good minimalistic space."

Blaine got up from the chair he was on and got closer to Kurt, smiling.

"Look at you all _Dorothy Draper_."

He kissed the brunette lightly on the lips, Kurt quickly returned the kiss.

"You know who Dorothy Draper is?"

"I _am _gay, after all."

Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine again, then the boy's phone started ringing.

"It's Alex, I have to pick up."

Kurt faked a pout and took a seat on the big couch next to the window wall.

"Hey Alex?"

Blaine blew a kiss at Kurt who smiled cheerfully.

"_Blaine I'm so sorry but I'm stuck in traffic, it looks like all the world decided to drive a car this morning!"_

"No problem. We'll be waiting for you here."

"_I'll be there in no more than 30 minutes, okay?"_

"Okay, bye."

Blaine hung up and threw himself on the couch, next to Kurt.

"What did she say?"

"She's gonna be late."

Kurt looked at his boyfriend who had a funny look on his face.

"What?"

Blaine got closer and kissed him, softly at first, but then he cupped Kurt's neck and deepened the kiss. Kurt tried to say something but Blaine shook his head, still kissing him. Eventually they broke the kiss.

"How late is she?"

"Thirty minutes or so."

"Uh."

Kurt looked up and tapped his index finger on his lips a couple of times, pretending he was thinking. Then he looked at Blaine and smirked.

"I wonder what one can do in thirty minutes."

"I say we find out."

And then Kurt was suddenly on top of Blaine, kissing him and pushing him on the couch, while Blaine was already busy unbuttoning Kurt's shirt.

"I missed this so much!"

Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine's neck.

"We had sex yesterday."

"Still, it was more than ten hours ago."

Blaine pulled Kurt closer grabbing his butt cheeks and their erections rubbed together, making both of them moan. Blaine leaned in and kissed his boyfriend, it was sweet and romantic, but Kurt immediately pushed his tongue inside and then so long for romanticism.

"Thirty minutes, Blaine. We don't have time for this."

Blaine smiled at Kurt's urgency.

"My boyfriend: always the romantic."

"Oh, shut up!"

Kurt sank his lips on Blaine's neck and started tracing a path with his tongue, when he reached the ear lobe, he bit it making Blaine groan. Kurt was particularly glad that he was able to do that to Blaine, that's why he made his hand travel to Blaine's waistband. He unzipped his pants and stroke Blaine's erection gently, above his boxer briefs, while still licking his neck and occasionally biting it.

"You're such a teaser."

Kurt smiled, tugged Blaine's shirt and removed it completely, he pushed Blaine on the couch again and started kissing his chest, his hand still on Blaine's hard cock. Blaine moaned when Kurt squeezed it a little and then went inside the boxers, taking the full erection in his hand and starting stroking it slowly.

"K-Kurt…"

"Sssh, let me take care of you."

That said, Kurt quickly got rid of Blaine's pants and underwear, he looked at the boy and traced a path with his fingers from Blaine's neck to his waist, then Kurt pulled him closer and went down. He swallowed Blaine whole and the boy grabbed at Kurt's hair, lifting his waist up to adjust and be more comfortable. The fast bobbing of Kurt's head was making Blaine all sweaty and dizzy: the brunette was taking all Blaine's cock in his mouth, without even flinching, while cupping and caressing the boy's balls. When he added his hand and started working Blaine with it _and _his mouth, Blaine's moans got louder and his breathing quickened.

"Kurt, if you don't stop…"

Kurt immediately stopped, leaving Blaine's cock with a big smack, but still caressing it gently, he looked at Blaine straight in his eyes and smirked.

"Don't you dare Blaine."

He slowly leaned in and kissed his boyfriend gently on the lips and then he whispered through them.

"I want you to fuck me."

Blaine felt his dick twitch at the words, he adored when Kurt was so bossy and stuff, but he was dying to come, so he took the situation in his hands. Giving a couple of kick he got rid of his pants completely, doing the same with Kurt's, then he slithered at the foot of the couch and took Kurt with him. Now Kurt was straddling Blaine, they were kissing wetly and sloppily, their erections pressed together. Blaine started caressing Kurt's back and when he got to his ass' crack he suddenly stopped and looked at Kurt.

"Are you waiting for an invitation?"

Blaine frowned.

"No, I've just noticed we're missing something."

Kurt looked at him, a big question mark on his face, he searched his mind.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They looked at each other for a minute.

"Do we have a condom?"

"That, I have."

Kurt gave Blaine a smirk and slowly reached the boy's hand, carrying it to his mouth – he smiled again and then took a first finger in his mouth, sucking deeply and wetting it as much as he could. He did the same with other two fingers, never looking away from Blaine, who watched the entire thing with his eyes widened and his lips semi-closed. When the three fingers were wet enough, Kurt himself brought them to his opening, Blaine wasn't so sure about this whole thing.

"Baby, are you sure?"

Kurt just nodded and pushed a first finger inside, just like their first time together, he hissed at the intrusion but he knew they didn't have time to take things slow so he did his best to adjust at the pain. Blaine was trying to be as careful as possible, but he knew that Kurt must be hurting, so he tried to slow down.

"B-Blaine, we d-don't have t-time. Come on!"

Kurt pushed against Blaine's third finger and started moving, making their cocks rub together, Blaine was literally dying to be inside of Kurt, so with his free hand he reached his pants and took out a condom from the back pocket. Kurt stole it from Blaine's hands and put it on Blaine's dick quickly. One moment the brunette was against Blaine's fingers and, a second later, he was positioning himself on Blaine's cock.

"Kurt, you're going to die from pain."

"Just help me out okay, I want this. I'll die anyway if I don't come with you inside me."

Blaine didn't know how Kurt could say things like that, the thing he knew it was that he loved when his boyfriend was so eager to be with him, so he just pushed inside Kurt.

"Oh my God, yes!"

Kurt screamed and threw his head back, Blaine tried to lift his hips up and give a few thrusts but Kurt immediately stopped him.

"Wait! Let me ride you."

Blaine moaned when Kurt kissed him, ferociously.

"Only a few minutes left, Kurt."

"I'll make it worth."

That said, Kurt started going up and down Blaine's cock, causing his boyfriend to rest his head on the couch. Now, the pain was almost gone and all that was was pleasure, pure pleasure of feeling Blaine inside of him.

"Blaine, touch me!"

Blaine didn't need Kurt to tell him twice, he grabbed Kurt's cock and started stroking it. The rhythm quickened and they were both moaning loudly.

"Kurt, I'm almost there."

"Me too, babe, don't stop!"

Blaine didn't want to. He went on rubbing Kurt's cock and leaned closer to kiss his neck and sucking, full of lust and desire. A few minutes later, Kurt was coming all over Blaine's hand and stomach, the sound that came out of his mouth was inhuman – just hearing it made Blaine come hard just seconds later.

* * *

><p>When Alex walked through the door, Blaine was still putting his shirt on. The girl looked at both of them and crossed her arms.<p>

"I guess you didn't got bored while waiting for me!"

"What were we supposed to do for thirty minutes?"

"So you just decided to have sex on my couch?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, smiling.

"Technically it wasn't on the couch, but at the foot of it."

Alex looked at them, annoyed, and brought a hand to her head.

"I'm gonna have to sterilize the entire room!"

Then the trio laughed and they all took a seat around Alex' desk.

"Come on let's get to business. Here's the contract, Blaine."

She passed it to the boy, Blaine gave it a quick scan and smiled, seeing the correction Alex had made with her purple pen. He gave her that pen when she graduated college, she used it as a lucky charm, especially when they had a new contract to sign.

"Give me your pen!"

"Why?"

"This one is special, I want the purple lucky pen!"

She smiled and get it out of her pocket.

"Here. But I want it back!"

Blaine took the pen and smiled at her, then he looked at Kurt, who squeezed his hand and mouthed 'I love you'. Blaine sighed and signed the contract.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they gave us an invitation to this award ceremony so late!"<p>

Alex was trying to fix her hair to attend this ceremony, while Kurt was fixing Blaine's tie.

"Come on, Alex, I know someone who can help with that."

Kurt took the brush from Alex' hands and started texting on his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

Ten minutes later Amy and Penny arrived at Blaine's apartment with hair brushes, make up cases and more. Penny gently pushed Kurt and Blaine aside.

"Get out of the way, boys. Me and Amy will take it from here!"

Kurt and Blaine laughed and just took a seat to see what the girls were able to do. Amy was putting make up on Alex, while Penny was curling her hair, making beautiful waves from Alex' brown hair.

"Wow girls, you're making me quite ashamed of being a woman, because I cannot do all of this."

They were finished just ten minutes later and Alex had perfect nude make up, red gloss and curly hair. Her gloss matched the dress she was wearing: a beautiful red Alexander McQueen gown. Not too pretentious but she was accompanying Sam, so she had to look nice.

"Perfect!"

"Thank you ladies."

"Anytime! And you boys…"

Penny pointed at Kurt and Blaine.

"I know this is your first red carpet officially as a couple, you better kill this thing!"

They boys smiled.

"We will."

* * *

><p>They were in the car with Sam and Alex, and Kurt was nervously scratching his knee, Blaine noticed and put his hand on Kurt's.<p>

"It's gonna be fine."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine.

"I know. Thank you"

Sam smiled at them.

"I'm sure everything is gonna be fine guys. You both look good by the way."

Blaine had a grey suit on, while Kurt was wearing a simple black as always. Alex cleared her voice and elbowed Sam's side.

"You look lovely, Alex."

Alex smiled and Sam leaned closer to kiss her.

"Thank you."

Elijah pulled over the red carpet a few minutes later. Sam opened the door and got out first, taking Alex' hand and helping her out of the car. The crowd went nuts and Kurt let out a big breath, Blaine kissed him again and looked at him right in the eyes.

"Breathe."

Kurt did as he said and breathed again.

"You're ready?"

Blaine offered Kurt his hand, the brunette closed his eyes and sighed. He loved Blaine and Blaine loved him. Blaine got a lead in the movie he wanted and everything was just fine. He opened his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, I'm ready."

Kurt really was ready to face the big crowd ahead of them, so he took Blaine's hand and, together they got out of the car.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all for reading!<br>__Reviews are always appreciated._

_x_


	23. Out of the fic: Explanation

_**Hey guys, since many of you are asking, I just wanted to clarify something: Justin (that I mention in chapter 18) is just "some guy" - it was not a main character or someone vital for my fic - plus no one really asked about him. That's why I never gave an explanation to him.**_

_**Anyway if you really wanna know, here's the explanation. He's just one of Blaine's assistant who fell in love with him and Blaine didn't. Alex had to pay him a lot of money to just shut up about Blaine's sexuality. Nothing major for the story, as i told you. I'm sorry you found it confusing.**_

_**I don't really like angst so I didn't want to have some of it in my story by adding another character and I didn't feel the story was going that way.**_

_**I hope that clarifies things up. **_

_**Thanks everyone for reading. I'm coming back soon, I swear.**_

_**Love,**_  
><em><strong>Ale<strong>_


End file.
